Under the Suns
by NoirAngelique
Summary: Laramie had come to Hades with her family, the servants, peasant workers for the scientists. The soul survivor of an eclipse and in the wake of a second one, how will she cope with the survivors of the newest crash and the responsibility of saving them.
1. Chapter 1

Under the Suns

Chapter One

It was the sharp roar and the deep thump rattling along the ground of the settlement that woke Laramie. Another crash. She sat up in bed, long black tresses gathering into a pile behind her. While standing, her hair was long enough to drag on the ground. She wiped her hands over her eyes trying to clear some of the fog of sleep. No time for being tired. Not this morning at least.

Laramie had come to this planet with her peasant, servant parents. They'd come to work on the settlement for minimum pay and the promise of two meals per day. Not much, but compared to what they'd had before that, it was plenty. She'd been three then and had grown up here for another 4 years before the first eclipse.

She shook her head, clearing the last few remnants of the nightmare she'd had and stood. Lazy was the manner in which she got dressed. Old ship crew clothes. They were the only one's left that were more that pathetic shambles now. Worker's boots, five sizes too big but she laced them up tight. Militia duffel strapped to her back. At 4'10, the bag was almost longer than she was.

These ship crashes were an almost weekly routine. She found them as fast as she could and took all that she could carry because the sand and gravel blew in and buried everything else. Every time a ship crashed she found a new piece to add to the small ship in the equip bay. Those last two years she'd spent enough time following the mechanics around all starry-eyed to know her way around one of these things.

All it needed was power cells but all she ever found was food and dead bodies. She left her small, ramshackle hut crafted from unused sheet metal and set off to the west, the prickly warmth of the blue sun at her back. Her thoughts drifted off as she ambled along. Suddenly the passing buildings were littered with rushing people. The sounds of machines, the smell of fuel and make shift coffee. It was almost real, almost tangible. Almost enough to make her turn back, wide-eyed, and look for her parents.

The musings were chased away by the distant sound of voices, calling out in a strange language. She followed the soft echoes into the place that she called the valley of the fallen. The skeletons of the massive animals that had roamed wild here before lay scattered across the ground, reaching up into the sky like a macabre art museum.

The sound of conversation floated from just over the hill that she'd come to stand at the base of. She frowned, an expression that had never sat well on her childlike features. "Hello," she called, "Who's there?"

"Show yourself," someone yelled back.

She pressed forward up the steep incline. They stood just over the crest of the hill and eyed her with some emotion she couldn't decipher. The sight of them seemed surreal. As if, at any moment, she'd realize she was still dreaming. Solitude does a number on the mind

"Who are you," a man demanded. He was tall enough to shade her from the yellow and orange suns behind them and almost broad enough to block her view of the other people.

"Who are YOU," she pressed back. Her eyes darted towards the others. A man, three younger boys, and a woman, not much taller than herself stood with mutual a look of exhaustion on their faces. They didn't look harmful. In fact, the pale sunlight made them look fragile.

"Johns," the man said, thrusting a hand out to her, "William Johns."

She nodded slowly and looked the hand over with a brief puzzled look. "Laramie Shores," she replied, "I take it the sound from earlier was your ship crashing." They all nodded. She smiled at them; it was sweet, ginger, and left her large doll eyes completely bare. "Lucky you. And exactly where do you think you're headed?"

"No where specific," the woman spoke up, stepping closer, "Looking for water and any other supplies we can get."

Laramie frowned. There was only about 40 hours until the next eclipse began and she wasn't sure she had the room on the ship to fit these new comers. If she spent to much time socializing then she wouldn't have to worry about it. They'd all get caught in the dark and they'd all die together…like the others had.

She nodded and turned away from them, "Right this way. You haven't named one thing that there's not plenty of on the settlement…if you know where to look, that is." She led them back through the valley of the fallen.

The carcasses had been there when the previous eclipse finally ended. It had taken Laramie days to climb up out of the pit they'd all huddled into. By then she was covered in dried blood and chunks of things much more solid than that. The large corpses were almost picked clean to the bones and rotting in the sun. The stench had lingered for what felt like, and very well may have been, years.

The silent man and the three younger boys ran past her and into the settlement, yelling things at the empty buildings. "There's no one here," she said softly, but her voice carried.

"Where'd they go," Johns spoke this time, stepping up to fall into stride behind her. His gun hung idle in his hand and away from her. Awful distrusting of him.

"They're dead," she said, "They have been for quite some time." He stopped and the faint sound of the blonde woman's footsteps died abruptly with him. Laramie turned to look at them and found them staring at her, faces riddled with a new emotion. The only face she was accustomed to seeing was her own. The difficulty of interpreting emotion on the face of others was catching her a bit off guard.

A slow wind came through and blew a thin lock of her hair across her face. She brushed it away in irritation. No matter how tight she tied it, it always managed to come loose. It was a small annoyance, but an annoyance all the same.

They glanced at each other and continued staring at her. She stared constantly between the both of them. "What," she asked, annoyed by the staring game.

"How did they die," Johns asked, "And why the hell didn't you go with them?" He was eyeing her more suspiciously now, hand gripping his gun much tighter now than a moment ago. She stood where she was, face utterly peaceful.

"You don't even know where you are do you," she frowned, the slight lilt of laughter in her voice. The two shook their heads. "This is Hades. A small moon rotating around a planet whose name I can't pronounce." She turned to continue her trek, not turning back to see if they were following. They were.

"It rotates around a planet that rotates around three suns," she continued, her tone flat, almost bored. "It gets constant sunlight with the exception of an eclipse every twenty-two years."

"Lack of sunlight," the blonde said, "Everything native here must be used to the light. That's what killed them, I'm guessing." Laramie shook her head briskly and opened her mouth to correct the woman.

"Water," one of the young boys rounded a building in a full out sprint. "Water." He was pointing back in the direction of the 'tap' with more zeal than she'd ever seen. Laramie nodded and stood to the side, motioning for the others to go first. As they passed her up and strolled out of sight she turned and headed off towards her small hut instead.


	2. Chapter 2

Under the Suns

Chapter 02

Almost immediately after Laramie had shut herself into her home she felt the extra presence there. Her eyes scanned the few spots were the light didn't reach, small areas they were. They flickered briefly, adjusting to see better anything that lurked in the darkness. There was a man. He'd hidden himself well, just not well enough.

"I can see you," she stated flatly. He tensed, posture straightening ever so slightly. His face spread into a short grin and he stepped forward into the light. She kept her face serious, blank; she found nothing funny about this. "Is trespassing an acceptable habit where you come from?"

She moved to the small storage closet and began sliding clothes, books, and anything else that looked important into the bag. She filled it to her heart's desire, keeping it light enough to carry before she turned to a snappy assertion towards the man. He was gone. He'd slipped out and she hadn't even heard him.

She shrugged and slung the bag onto her back. She hauled it out of the hut and left the door open, heading towards the ship. As she cut between two of the tattered shed, one of which held a solar vehicle, the ship came into view, and so did the blonde woman. She was running and yelling something nonsensical.

The others filed near as Laramie hiked up the ramp and dropped her bag between two of the passenger seats. She circled the interior of the ship, looking to make sure everything was still in tact. The soft sound of the others chatting outside faded and they stepped on board.

"I'm sorry," it was the blonde woman again. Her voice was familiar to Laramie's ears already and she didn't bother turning to look at her. "I didn't introduce myself. I'm Caroline Fry." Laramie nodded and turned to walk around her and make her way off of the ship. She gave the exterior a brief once over. The wings could still use some work, but she'd done the best she could.

"Did you know this was here the whole time," Caroline asked. Laramie turned and looked at her, her expression flat. "Right," she laughed, "Of course you did. Well our ship is…totaled. We can get moving in a bit, after a brief inspection, and bring anything we need from our ship to this one. We're going to use it to get back off this rock."

Laramie nodded and told her everything she'd found during her own inspection, while Caroline had yammered on robotically. She nodded politely, very attentive as Laramie spoke until Johns stepped in. "Shhhhh," he hissed, a long pause following, "Thought I heard gunshots."

Without another word he moved off back through the buildings with haste. The other followed distantly. Laramie paused and glanced back over her shoulder. The intruder hadn't been in the number. Now that she thought about it, he hadn't been on the hill with them either.

She turned to catch up, having to jog now to do so. As they left the settlement and re-entered the valley, the pace sped to a slow sprint. There were screams in the distance, pulling them in. Someone was yelling as fast as they could draw breath and the closer they got the more desperate the sound got.

Johns was a nice distance ahead of them now, his longer legs stretching the distance. Laramie had to full out dash just to stay with the group. The pillars came into view and her heart sank. The screams had stopped but more yelling was happening up ahead. There was Johns and an unfamiliar woman. Her hair fell in frantic curls around her shoulders and her face was wrinkled with something that Laramie could identify as anger.

A man lay on the ground, and the new woman hit him. Caroline grabbed her and called her by a name that she knew it would take her a couple of tried to remember. The woman gave the man on the ground one last kick to the face and he lay still on the ground, only the rise and fall of his chest signaling that he was alive.

"What happened," Laramie quizzed but her voice went unheard as the others huddled around the hysteric woman. Johns had the grounded man by the arm and was dragging him away. The woman calmed down and turned her eyes to Laramie. Her stare was cold and lost. The previous screaming must have been someone she loved.

They turned to follow Johns off through the dunes, leaving Laramie to slag behind idly. Their ship emerged on the horizon as soon as they cleared the pillars. It was a tarnished thing, sticking up diagonally from the sand. There was a large door open on it and John disappeared into it with the man. Caroline turned at the entrance and watched Laramie approach while they others talked.

"The power cells are inside," she said, "Feel free to look around for anything else that we might need. The sooner we get the hell out of here the better. Lock this sick fuck up where he belongs." Laramie nodded and moved past her into the fallen ship.

The inside was confusing and filled with twisting wires and strewn equipment. She slid in between the dropped pieces and pressed onward into what looked like a control room. Power cells lined the wall. Perfect size, perfect make. Perfect. They needed five, but she liked to be prepared just in case. She'd tell them to bring eight.

The sound of loud, stomping footsteps startled her and she tucked herself into a small corner where the sunlight was obstructed. Johns came up a staircase that was tucked away under a curtain of wires. He strode back out into the open air, back turned to the room; he hadn't seen her.

She moved, curiosity carrying her on silent feet and crept down the stairs. Her hair trailed behind her on the stairs like some modest train. Halfway down she stopped, crouched, and peeked cautiously into the room. What she saw made her frown. The man who'd been beaten was seated, arms stretched out to either side and chained in place. A ray of cool sunlight peered in and lit him from behind, draping his face in shadows and making him all too familiar.


	3. Chapter 3

Under The Suns

Chapter Three

"This would seem unfair," she began, his head inclined slightly at the sound of her voice, "But, after our encounter earlier, I find it hard to assume you innocent." She slid to the bottom of the steps and sat on the second one up. "What did you do to deserve this?"

"Run along, pixy," he chuckled.

Her eyes widened. "How did you-?"

"You smell," he commenced, "like the wind just before the rain. The air around you tastes slightly of magnolias. Neither of those are native here and nobody, but a pixy, spends as much time in a desert and still smells like that."

"I'm not a pixy," she cut, "But since you think you have me so figured out, what exactly are you?"

Footsteps interrupted them. Laramie sat back on the stairs and stared steadily at him. It was Caroline. She was talking to him in an angry tone but Laramie missed what their conversation held because she indulged in a new one of her own. "I'm Jack," this drew her eyes near the top of the steps.

There sat a child. Male clothing but a female essence hummed from her. She frowned but nodded. "Laramie," she whispered, "Nice to meet you." Jack crept down the stairs and Laramie moved to make room for her.

"Closer," she tuned back into the conversation and watched Caroline moved closer to the man. He lounged forwards at her, the chains on his arms making a sharp sound. Caroline nearly jumped from her skin but only managed to stumble back a few steps and standing staring into the man's eyes, trembling.

Jack stood. "Where in the hell can I get eyes like that," she asked.

"Gotta kill a few people," he replied.

Laramie tuned the conversation out again and sat, staring into the strange man's eyes. He glanced her way and let his shimmering gaze linger for a moment before Jack crossed in front of it. She sauntered back upstairs in a huffy manner.

Caroline made her exit next and Laramie felt lost. She hadn't been listening to most of the conversation.

Riddick was seated again and a long breath escaped him in a sigh. She stood from her own seat on the stairs and took one step forward. "How far do those let you reach?"

"Far enough to tear your wings off," he spoke. His voice had gone deep and rattling. It was almost a growl.

"I'm not a pixy," she snapped.

"Then what are you," he asked.

"I asked you first," she shot back and took another step closer. Her anger was making her brave but her bravery was making her careless.

He took a moment to reply but when he did his voice was softer, lost even. "I don't know." He shifted in his seat, tugging the chains. "Now you answer me."

"I'm a fidèles," she said, a bit hesitant.

"The servant race," he sounded interested, "Young. Most of them would still consider you a baby. But you mask well." He raised his face and there was a very slight grin there. "I bet the others think you're human."

"Close enough," her voice was almost a whisper now. He inclined his head towards her and she turned, hair trailing on the ground. As she headed back up the stairs she couldn't help but feel invaded. He knew a lot without having to be told. In her case, he knew too much for comfort.

A weight that she hadn't noticed there lifted from her as she reached the top of the stairs but her curiosity peaked as she noticed the absence of the others. What exactly had she missed? She wove her way through the maze of wires and objects and stepped back outside.

A slight wind touched her, drug its cold finger across her face and brought her the scent of dark spaces and old death. A rhythmic clanging began to echo. It started low and got louder with each second. So loud that it almost masked the sound of yelling in the dunes. She took a few steps forward and peered into the thick mirage that hovered just above the ground.

Laramie turned and went back inside to find that the clanging had ended. She returned to the control room and popped one of the power cells out of its compartment. She held it in both hands and, finding it relatively light, she switched it to one hand. All those years of lifted heavy equipment to repair the ship had paid off. She found she had enough strength to haul the three extra power cells for back up.

"Are you sure you're okay," all of the unfamiliar voices were beginning to irritate Laramie. How many people were there? Jeez. This one sounded odd. It held a thick slurring of some sounds and almost had a rhythm of its own.

"I'm fine, Imam," this from Caroline. Laramie ducked out of the ship to join them where they stood in its shadow. Caroline was sweaty, pale. She had dust in her hair and splotches had blossomed near her collarbone.

Johns was missing. "What did you do," Laramie asked.

"I went into the hole," she said, "The one we dug for our dead. One of people went missing….there was blood. I had to know…I had to know."

"You stirred them up," Laramie's voice was already growing harsh, "You gave them blood. Now when the eclipse begins they'll come out like savages. They know they have snacks just above them."

"You knew about these things," Caroline asked.

"Of course I do," she spoke through teeth lightly clinched now, "I've lived her most of my life. I was here for the first one. I sat huddled in a pit in the Coring Room while they ate my family. I know all about them."

"Why wouldn't you tell us," Caroline demanded.

The woman from earlier stepped in, bringing her own anger to the table. "You could have saved Zeke," her voice was a breathless shout, "You…you killed him."

"Whoever Zeke is, he killed himself," she replied, "They stay away from the light which mean he stumbled into the dark. He was fair game, along with anyone else who had gone with him."

"So what now," Caroline asked. Laramie shifted her gaze to the others. The man, whom she was now assuming was the owner of the last unfamiliar voice, stood with the three young men and Jack. All of them stared at her with fearful eyes and she stared back, giving them no comfort.

Johns emerging from the ship, closely followed by the nameless man, cut the heavy silence. Laramie stared closely at him. He was chained to something large and unidentifiable that drug through the sand behind him. "Let's go," Johns ordered and marched off.

The others fell in tow; the silent man and the younger men carried a power cell between them and seemed to be struggling. She offered the man one more look. He motioned her forward as best he could with his pointless cargo. She returned the gesture with a polite smile. Neither of them wanted anyone at their backs and so, with one agreeing look, they fell into stride and hiked after the others side by side with a considerable distance between them. There were no more glances, at least not straightforward. But they watched each other out of the corner of their peripheral, suspiciously.


	4. Chapter 4

**[Author's Note:** Hello everyone. I just want to say a quick thank you to all who are reading this story and I would also like to ask that you write a review at the end of this chapter. I'll post the next one either way but I'd just like some feedback. Got a question? Got a suggestion? Write a review about it. Please and thanks.**]** Under the Suns

Chapter Four

The others had finally left Laramie in peace. They'd slid the power cell into the old empty compartment and dashes off to explore. She'd turned on the systems and shut the entry ramp. The ship was silent and the annoying sound of their constant chattering didn't penetrate its walls.

Everything was on and all systems were go. However, the mechanic had been killed in the eclipse and she had only been a child. She had no idea how to pilot so the most she could do was turn the systems on. "Smart girl," the voice came. Deep and rattly like before.

"Just when I think I have some sweet solitude," she turned slowly, sitting on her knees in the seat and facing backwards so she could see him. He stood near the power cell, cloaked in shadows. "How can I help you, Mister…?"

"Richard B Riddick," he finished.

She nodded, "Laramie Shores. What do you want?"

"So harsh," he stepped closer, boots thudding on the floor, "It makes you less beautiful but it makes you more…"

"Are you just here to chit chat again," she said, "If so then let me inform you that it is not in my agenda for the day. I'm not your comrade and I am not your confidante so please find a cure for you loneliness elsewhere." She dismissed him physically, turning to busy herself with the control board.

She'd just begun to completely, effectively ignore him when there was a thundering knock on the ramp door. "Get that, would you," she asked. Riddick turned the knob to the 'open' option. Caroline stepped on, eyes dancing between the two.

"Have either of you seen Imam's son," she quizzed, "The small one."

Laramie shook her head. "Has anyone checked the coring room," Riddick suggested. Caroline shook her head padded back off the ship without another word. Laramie stood to follow her and found her way blocked. He'd stepped into her path and taken it all up like a wall. She averted her eyes and murmured, "Excuse me."

He backed off two stepped and she brought her eyes up only to have her gaze met with the tinted glass of his goggles. Her faced creased into a frown. Those things were unnerving. She let her breathe out in a short sigh and stepped around him.

"Why would he wonder off," the man, whose name she now knew was Imam, bustled past with the others in pursuit. They were heading for the coring room and she really didn't want to see what they'd find.

There was a helpless yell, slightly muffled and clearly from the direction of the coring room. He was in there alright, which only left Laramie to wonder how much would be left by the time they got to him. They'd all stopped short and listened for any more screams but there was nothing but ominous silence.

Johns marched on, Imam in short tow, and held his gun up so that all he had to do was point and fire. They wove between the power shed and equipment shed and there stood the coring room. Imam tugged desperately at the door for several moments before stepping back and giving Johns the room to blow two holes through it.

Everyone but Laramie pilled in. She meant to speak up, to warn them that a few of the creatures may have been left residing inside. Much to her dismay she found herself paralyzed, staring into the dim light beyond the coring room doors. She took a step back; this was not where she wanted to be right now. Her mind raced between watching them all step inside, to watching her small hands fumble to slip another bulb into the lamp socket before the bioraptors made themselves at home in her tiny hiding space. Her feet kept carrying her backwards now as the memories switched to the morning she woke and found rays of light pouring into the crevice; sunlight. Her hands shook with fear now as they had then. Terrified that it was just a trick of her eyes. That the sunlight wasn't real, that the bad things waited just outside. Her mother's lifeless eyes stared up at her. They'd left her face untouched, almost as if, even in their primal state, they found too much shame in destroying such ethereal beauty.

Reality surfaced again at the sudden rush of movement. They'd all shuffled back out of the building, shutting the doors. Imam was still inside and there was a high, whining scream. The sound of wings. They opened one door again and looked inside and this time Laramie moved to join them. A swarm of the smaller things swooped down into the pit and their screaming stopped. The warm press of a presence next to her turned Laramie's head. Goggles. Riddick leaned his large frame halfway over her to follow everyone's gaze.

A grunt was all he offered, deep, throaty, and hollow. The small crowd parted and Imam stepped out, cradling and meaty skeleton. His face was slack and his eyes were wide with shock. She felt that there was something she could say or do to make things better but she wasn't sure what so she just let his slump past her and off into the settlement. The other two boys filled after him and she remembered Caroline's question. His son. The must all have been his sons. She watched them go, bodies hunched and piteous.

The wind picked up and raised goose bumps across her exposed arms as she turned her gaze back to the others. They were inside now, standing on the platform, staring down into the pit. Johns lit a flare as Laramie moved closer, staggering slightly. Her legs greatly disapproved of her decision to go inside. He tossed the flare down into the pit as she joined them on the platform. It fell and fell and lit the entire space when it hit the bottom with a dry pop. Bones.

"Other buildings weren't secure," Riddick said, leaning out to become visible from a small lip beneath the platform, "So they ran here. Heaviest doors. Thought they'd be safe inside. But they forgot to lock the cellars."

Johns turned his eyes to her and she tucked herself away from them, arms crossed as if she could hug herself better. "Your people," he asked.

Laramie nodded. "I have a face to go with every bone down there," her voice had gone soft and shaky and she cursed herself inwardly. "I haven't been here since I got out." She motioned through the small hole in the wall that she'd made by peeling back the torn metal. "Was too young to even understand what…" She didn't finish, just stepped back and walked around them, down the stairs and out into the sunlight. She'd never appreciate light so much in her life.

She had enough time to take a deep breath before Imam approached; his sons stayed back a distance. He stopped and looked at her from his height. If she hadn't been so shaken she'd be annoyed at the fact that everyone here was taller than her but she felt the press of time too closely to care. "I've been told of the others," he mumbled, "If any of them were close to you, you have my sympathies and my company in your state of loss."

He ducked back inside and she followed after him into the model room. Caroline was spinning the model of the galaxy, watching Hades closely, face slick with sweat. The planet on the model aligned and left the little Hades veiled in darkness. She pushed it backwards and forwards to see if they moved at all. Nothing happened. Laramie's gaze swept the room in time to see them all glance at each other and, for the first time since they'd arrived she felt they all had a clear understanding of just how possibly screwed they were.


	5. Chapter 5

Under The Suns

Chapter Five

She'd planned to leave them behind. Out of sight, out of mind. Right? But something about being in that room again and seeing their bones had let her know she could never have her 'out of sight, out of mind'. That's why she sat in her hut again, with a smaller bag this time, and a photo of her mother and father in her hands. She was such an equal mix of them. Her father's skin color and eye color. Her mother's face and hair. She sat in between them in the photo, an innocent grin on her face, her hair a curly, black mop.

"Laramie," someone called from outside. She stuffed the photo back into the smaller bag along with all of the others, her father's book, her mother's art, and her mother's jewelry. The hut was empty now. Nothing left, and she'd checked vigorously. She slid the bag onto her back and left the hut without a backwards glance. She went back to the ship and noticed the others as she circled around to the entrance ramp. They were staring blankly at the horizon and she followed their gaze, her own eyes filling with horror. Large ring fountain up on the sky, reaching to cover the last two suns left in the sky. The eclipse had started. She'd lost track of time.

"Dear God," she whispered, her heart climbing into her throat.

"If we need anything from the crash ship," the once hysterical woman spoke, "I suggest we kick on. That sand cat's solar."

Laramie removed the bag and flung it onto the ship. She didn't need to be told twice. She hurried off towards the solar vehicle safely tucked into its shed. The woman had come up beside her and as they climbed into the 'sand cat' they locked eyes. She extended a hand. "Shazza."

"Laramie," she replied shortly as the others climbed into the bed of the vehicle. She sat on her knees, facing forward so she could see over Shazza's shoulders.

"Where's Riddick," Jack called from over their shoulders.

"Leave him," she heard from the man who hadn't bothered to introduce himself. Introductions were the least of their worries now though.

"Keep the speed controlled," Laramie advised, "I can't drive but I know that, with weight distribution, you go too fast in this thing and it flips." There was a loud thud and the truck bed shook. Laramie glanced back to see Riddick standing by the man who'd suggested they leave him. "Go."

Shazza called for Johns, put the vehicle into the gear and pulled off slowly at first but the speed was at a gradual increase. Johns appeared from an equipment shed to their right and she didn't watch to see how he got into the vehicle, she just knew he was there the next time she glanced back.

They bobbed along through the valley again and left it behind quickly. As the hills fell away behind them the view of the rising planet was clear again. It made Laramie's heart sink. They were too late. They'd make it to the crash but they'd never make it back in time. She kept the nay saying to herself and braced on the side of the vehicle, ready to jump out and move as fast as she could. At least they'd get the cells before the dark came.

When they stopped up beside the crash a hand was placed on her shoulder as she raised up and it shoved her back down. "Stay put, pixy," Riddick sneered as he jumped out.

She opened her mouth to protest but he was already gone. Bastard. "You watched them die," Shazza asked, turning Laramie's gaze to her, "Didn't you?" She swallowed and started to nod but the air went cold and a shadow crept over them. Her eyes looked past Shazza to see that the planet was beginning to block the light. Crap.

"Its here," she spoke, "This thing's useless now."

Shazza glanced back and shook her head stubbornly. "No," she said, "No…no…NO!" She passed a cloth back to Jack whom had been made to stay behind as well. Jack wiped the dust from the solar dome and it swirled a little faster.

"Where are you going," Shazza yelled to the unknown man who'd run off towards what looked like another part of their ship.

"I'm just going to get a couple of things," he sputtered, "I'll be a few minutes…You wouldn't leave without me."

She gestured at him and Laramie watched him scamper off, thinking about how that part of the crash looked more secure. They began to bring out the cells, sliding them into the truck but the light dimmed and the solar dome whirred to a stop.

"Just give me a minute," Shazza mumbled. Screeching, loud and open, quickly followed her voice. They were screwed. Laramie's breathing quickened immensely and her heart slowed leaving her chest with a cold, sinking hollow feeling. The sounds drew all of their gazes back to the dunes in time to watch a multitude of creatures sore up from the hollowed pillars. Laramie began to tremble, eyes prickling with tears. This was happening. It was real.

Laramie could hear someone whispering, "No…no…no…no," and it took her a moment to realize it was her. Fear riddled her body and rendered her unable to do anything but shake her head and watch the swarm grow larger and closer.

"How many are there," Johns asked, and his own voice sounded shaky.

"Beautiful," Riddick whispered.

"People," the shouting voice zeroed reality back in for her, "Just a suggestion. Perhaps you should FLEE!"

"Lets go," Caroline yelled. They all turned tail and sprinted towards the other part of the crash. Good choice.

Laramie found getting up difficult, as if she had weights strapped to her. She stood nonetheless and slid out of the truck, nearly falling as he feet touched the ground. She forced her legs to straighten and pushed them to move. Running was a chore and every hasty step she took was forced. Bend, step, push. Bend, step, push. She screamed it inside of her mind as fast as she could draw thoughts. Her body moved as she willed it but her muscles ached.

She fell in close with Imam, his sons, Caroline, and Jack just to the side of her. By the time they reached the cabin her lungs felt to be on fire from the effort it took to run. She didn't bother wondering what was wrong, just thought that whatever it was had better fix itself if they wanted freedom. The others turned at the door and looked back out. Laramie leaned against the far wall and slid to sit on the floor. From there she had a great view through the spaces between everyone's legs.

Riddick and Shazza were still coming. They must have started running when the others were halfway there because they'd only covered half the distance. They horde was gaining on them fast. They veered off near the deep ditch that their ship had made and dove in, laying flat. The creatures swooped down and flew over them. It passed almost as quickly as it came. Riddick lay perfectly still but Shazza was restless, panicked. You could see it from where they were that she was about to stand.

"Stay down, Shazza, just stay down," Jack yelled.

Laramie crawled to the door, shoving a few pairs of legs out of the way and gathering up breathe. "Listen to Jack," she yelled, "They're coming back for seconds!" Shazza stayed were she was for a moment, half laying and half kneeling. Just when the throng of creatures approached again, she lay flat. They swooped down and missed them both. The creatures took to the air again, gaining their height back, and flew off towards the valley. They didn't appear to be turning around for another swipe and so the two stood and continued their sprint. The others gathered inside and Riddick stood just inside of the door with Caroline. Laramie stood again, the effort still heavy. She trudged off behind the others, leaving them to shut the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Under The Suns

Chapter Six

"You remember the bone yard," Johns' voice pierced the silence the way Caroline's flashlight pierced the darkness. "These just might be the fuckers that killed every living thing on this planet." Laramie stood next o Jack, eyes burning and heavy with sleep.

"They are," she whispered.

The flashlight beamed turned to land on her face. "And you," Johns said, stepping closer, "We're gonna find someplace safe, and then you're gonna tell us what happened last time. _Everything_ that happened last time." Her eyes fluttered in the light.

"Are these the only lights we have," the nameless man stuttered, "Is this everything?"

"No," Caroline answered, "There's a cutting torch on the floor here somewhere. I just can't find it." The screeched and chirps seeped in through the walls. They were so loud and clear that, if you kept your eyes closed, it was like being outside still. Some of them pressed their ears to the wall as if to hear clearer. Laramie had heard those sounds enough times to last a lifetime.

"Why do they do that," Jack whispered, "Make those sounds."

"Its how they see," Laramie replied. They all turned to her. "They make the sound and the way their eyes are made allows them to see the surface that disrupt or reflect the sound waves." Their eyes were wide and horrified. She simply shrugged. "You said you wanted to know everything, that's a start."

A sharp sound drew their full attention to the other side of the cabin. A tapping and a sharp clatter traveling up the wall followed it. "Could be a breech in the hull," Caroline said, breathlessly, "I don't know."

"Come on, Johns," Riddick beckoned, "You got the big gauge."

"I'd rather piss glass," he retorted, "Why do you go fuckin' check?"

"How's about," Laramie spoke, standing straighter, "None of you go check. How about you two big boys watch our backs while we burrow a cay into the center room of this ship. Otherwise, we're all gonna die together, in here, trying to figure out who's tougher."

"Can't stay here a second longer," said the man who still went unintroduced. He scrambled for the door with panic in his eyes and Imam stepped in front of him at the request of the others. He shoved the man into a seat against the wall and held him there, telling him to calm down.

Imam turned while the others were still arguing and pried down a door to another room. He ushered his sons in first, naturally, and then the others, telling them to hurry. The room was small but it felt a little more secure. "Now we're trapped in a much smaller place," the man continued, "I hate this!"

"Stop your complaining," Laramie snapped, "You're alive, which is more than you can say for some of your friends." Laramie looked around the new space. The light from the flashlight and the burn torch, recently recovered, made it easier for her to see in the crevices. Nothing in the immediate space with them but she still sensed movement near at hand. A spike pierced the wall next to Imam's head and confirmed her small concern. Riddick had the burn torch now and immediately begin burning a hole into a wall while the others worked to calm Imam.

The small piece of the metal wall fell into the next room. Quick work. They crawled through one by one and Johns turned to block the hole with a bin. Laramie looked at them all, a sort of roll call. Riddick was gone, wandering, and one of Imam's sons. She scanned the room for him but found only Jack's eyes starring at her. She was a child and still had a child's needs, the look on her face proved it. Her eyes were wide and sad, lips quivering, skin pale and clammy. All she needed was for someone to make her feel safe, and, unfortunately, she was barking up the wrong girl's leg. But heck with it, trying never hurt…did it?

"It'll be okay, Jack," she whispered and Jack nodded. Her face looked a bit more peaceful instantly. A pulsating hiss brought her eyes to the direction in which Riddick had vanished.

"Riddick," Caroline called.

"Don't…stop…burning," came the deep distant reply.

Caroline passed the burn torch off to Johns and he went to work burning a path into the next room. Caroline shone the flashlight in their direction and turned it into the dark where the sounds where coming from. A chorus of high-pitched roars broke out and around the corner came Riddick, dashing into the light. It reflected o his eyes and he screamed, shielding them and falling into the mass of wires that drowned the floor.

A creature followed him promptly and let out a scream of its own as it came into the light. It darted upwards and Johns had his gun aimed quickly. He fired five shots into the darkness above. The silence retook them, a moment of dreadful waiting, and then sudden movement. A thump and the beast lay in a crumpled heap before them. They all screamed in surprise and stepped away from it. It didn't move and they waited for what felt like an hour before creeping closer to it. They shone their lights onto its skin and, for the first time, Laramie got to see why they didn't like light. It skin bubbled and sizzled under the beam of the flashlight. "Hm," she said softly, making Caroline flinch, "You learn something new everyday."

Riddick rose from the floor as more screeches hummed on the air. Wet, slick sounds accompanied them. Imam called out for his son whom had yet to come back to the group. "We'll burn a candle for him later," Johns said, quite indifferently, "Come on, lets get out of here."

He kicked at the small space in the wall where he'd burned the opening and the ridged piece of metal fell into the next room. This one was smaller still, but, as she climbed into it, Laramie felt a sense of temporary peace. This one was deep enough into the ship to deter the bioraptors and small enough to be fully lit by the burn torch. They each pulled an object forward from the wall and closer to the burn torch's light, sitting. Laramie picked an old bin and perched on the top of it, crossed, each foot resting under the adjacent knee. She slouched forward, making herself smaller and took a moment to appreciate the light. When she lifted her eyes from the small table that held the torch she found the eyes of the others bearing down on her. "Start talking," Johns pressed.


	7. Chapter 7

Under the Suns

Chapter Seven

"What happened then," Jack grilled.

Laramie shifted uncomfortably on her seat. Her hair fell like a black, curling waterfall and weighed heavy on her head. "They locked the doors," she kept on, "Everyone climbed into the pit one by one. I remember being on my dad's back until we got to the bottom. It was very dimly lit."

They all sat waiting for more. Time wasn't exactly on their side here so she switched to the shorter version, not shorter by much, but shorter. "They thought we were safe and so they only kept the men with guns on watch that night…their screams woke us up." She looked at her hand, neatly folded in her lap. "I never heard any shots so they must have snuck in on them. Then again my memory could be worse than I thought."

She unfolded her legs and let them dangle over the side of the bin. "They came into the pit and…I was so scared. All I saw was teeth. My dad was up and he shoved us into a small corner down there. I think he was waiting for them to be shot but…it never happened. My mom shoved me into a little space, like a crack and slid in the little lamp and the bag of bulbs."

"They…" she stopped and waited until she felt like she could talk without her voice shaking, "They came for my dad, and even though I was tucked away I could still see it. They stabbed him with something, tails I think. And then they just took bites out of him until…until he stopped screaming." Everyone's face had twisted into a grimace by the time she looked up at them again. Everyone, of course, except for Riddick, whose face was still blank.

She cleared her throat, "I didn't see what happened to my mom. She moved and they lurched at her. I could see her hand at the end of the space and I went to grab it when she fell and I saw. They'd eaten her clean to the bone and left her face untouched." Her eyes were wide now, whether she realized it or not, filled with old horror and nightmares that weren't afraid of the light. "She stared up at me with rotting eyes for what felt like years."

"Maybe it was," Johns cut in.

Laramie shook her head, "No. It only lasts a month. I counted the bulbs I used and calculated how long they lasted. I was only down there for about three weeks alone. Then one morning I woke up and there was sunlight. I stayed were I was for a while, paranoid, but I eventually crawled out. Took me some days to climb up out of the pit on my own because I kept f-…." she took a deep breath, "I kept falling…into the bodies. That's all. All I'm willing to share right now. We have more important things to do."

"I agree," Riddick spoke now and he'd moved to be perfectly parallel to her.

"You're right," Carolyn said, her voice soft, "Last thing we need is to have to see any of that for ourselves. So lets do this. Now, we have one cutting torch and two hand lights. But there's gotta be something we can move out of the crash ship."

"Spirits," the nameless man spit, "Anything over 45 proof burns rather well. "

"How many bottles you got?"

"I don't know," he replied, "Maybe ten."

"Okay," she proceeded, "Johns, you got some flares. So maybe we got enough light."

"Enough for fuckin' what," he shot back.

"We stick to the plan," Carolyn's voice was stronger now, more authoritative, "We get those cells back to the ship and we're off this rock."

"Look," the nameless man spoke again, "I hate to ruin a beautiful plan with an ugly fact, but that sand cat's solar. It won't run at night."

"So we carry the cells," Laramie and Carolyn said it in unison.

"We need to think about everybody here," he replied, "especially the kid. How scared's he gonna be out there in the dark."

Laramie sighed, "Not nearly as scared as he'll be in here, being eaten alive."

The all flinched and the sound of more screeches seeped in, distant, but not as distant as it had been a moment before.

"Look," she said, "I know what you're thinking, why not just sit around, wait it out. But that's what we were doing down there. Waiting it out. There is no waiting it out. If there's one thing I've learned in all these years of solitude its that this is natural." She stood from her seat. "This is a natural occurrence, its not just happening because we're here and its not gonna stop just because we're here. This is their home and we are the livestock. So you can either sit here and wait for them to eat their way to you or you can do your best to get out of here and out of their way."

"So what do you suggest," Johns spat.

"I don't suggest anything," she replied, "I'm not captain. Carolyn's not captain and neither of us has anything but a plan to bring to the table. Now if any of you have a better plan, speak up." There was silence, adorned with tension and anger. Nobody else had any input.

Johns let out a sigh that sounded almost disgusted. "How much do you weigh, Johns," Carolyn quizzed.

"What does it matter," he said.

"How much," she persisted.

He hesitated but answered, "Around 79 kilos to be exact."

"Because you're 79 kilos of gutless white meat," she shot back, "And that's why you can't come up with a better plan."

"Is that fucking right," he spat back, standing from his seat and moving towards her. Riddick stepped next to him and stopped the taller man in his tracks. He had the barrel of his gun pointed under Riddick's chin. "Where you goin'?" Riddick lifted his goggled and a faint tapping sound ensued, drawing Laramie's gaze downward to see Riddick's knife tapping light against the crotch of Johns' pants. She smiled. The man knew his bleed spots. Johns nodded and sat down, smiling sweetly at Riddick.

"They'll get in here," Laramie continued, "Maybe not this minute, or this hour, and maybe not even tonight, but eventually they'll get in. They have a month to work on it and they don't need sleep."

"They're afraid of our light," Carolyn spoke softly next to Jack, "That means we don't have to be so afraid of them."

"And you are sure you can get us there," Imam asked, "Even in the dark." Laramie's gaze flicked to him and the one at his side, whom she'd forgotten. Shazza stood next to Imam, silent, the whole while she hadn't said a word.

"No," Carolyn answered, "I can't…but he can." She was looking at Riddick and the others turned to look at him too. He turned, eyes shimmering with a slight frown, as if he hadn't heard her correctly. Or maybe he'd heard her right but couldn't believe what he'd heard.


	8. Chapter 8

Under The Suns

Chapter Eight

The nose of the ship, the part that held the power cells, was surprisingly well lit. Laramie almost regretted not staying in this part, would have saved a life. She thought well on that now as she purposely tangled the illuminated ropes around her short frame. The others were loading the power cells onto a sled to be dragged with them. She'd offered to help but they denied her. She requested a spot near the front of the sled instead, and they obliged. Negotiation was a beautiful thing.

She'd been standing on the edge of the light, staring out into the dark. She could have been gone by now, but she'd stayed for them. The regret that accompanied that knowledge was momentary. She looked back at them all. Scared and huddled around the light subconsciously. Grieving their friends and loved ones. She actually kind of liked them now and felt a slight tug on her heart at the thought of loosing another.

"Check your cuts," Riddick's voice came closer, "These bad boys know our blood now." Carolyn had followed him closely but detached and went to get herself ready. As the others clustered around her to hear whatever she was whispering, a voice low and close beckoned her. "Pixy," he murmured.

She turned to look at him, her eyes reflecting the light in pale shades. "Yes?"

He looked at her for a long moment and then turned to the opened door. "Watch that pretty little ass of yours," he said, "Not gonna have time to come save you."

"Who said you'd have to," she replied. _Better yet, who asked you to_, she added in her mind.

He looked back at her, expression flat and unnerving. She felt her face soften and some emotion slid through her eyes. He frowned and turned to face her fully. "What," he asked.

"Nothing," she said, with a light headshake, "Thanks for the warning and same to you."

He gave her a one sided smile and she turned to move back to the sled. Carolyn was gone again and the others looked like they were saying their prayers by the time she came back. Johns came down after her, slowly. They watched Riddick, waiting for him to direct them but instead he just moved. He ran at a slow pace. Imam and Johns were on either side of her and they began pulled so she followed suit. This may have been a good time to be there to hear the instructions, but for now she could play follow the leader.

As they moved she could see enough to see the bioraptors around them and to watch them scatter as the light approached. When there was enough distance between them and the ship the pace slowed. They were now trudging along at walking speed with Riddick pacing just outside of their light and in a circle of his own. Laramie went to take a step and snagged on her lights. She looked back to find that the others had stopped. The nameless man's torch had gone out. "Stay close," Imam advised, and wisely so.

They moved on, pulling a few more steps before the next pause. "Wait," this from Jack. Laramie looked over her shoulder to see the young girl not only removing her lights, but also scampering away from the main light source. She was reaching for something on the ground and the sound of swooping wings floated down from above them. It was a sound that seemed to switch everyone into panic mode.

"Jack," Carolyn yelled. Imam threw down his own lights and dove in to retrieve the child. Johns had his gun aimed into the surrounding darkness and was firing blind shots to comfort himself. Carolyn dashed across their path and almost caught a shot in the face but she ducked away fearfully.

One of the bioraptors swooped low and clawed for the nameless man. He flung himself to the ground, flailing, and crawled away from the group. His lights stretched behind him to their lengths but her kept crawling and tore a small generator from the sled. As it bounced along the ground after him, their own light buzzed and faded, threatening to leave them in the perfect darkness.

The others yelled for him to come back, some more desperately than others, but the man disappeared from the now fading barrier of light. "Paris," Carolyn called, "Get back here." Paris. His name had been Paris. Laramie turned her gaze to look off after him and looked just in time to see one of the creatures spear him with its tail. She turned away fast and closed her eyes to find the image added to the wall of disturbing images she could see when she closed her eyes.

There was a loud chorus of squeals from just off in the direction where he crawled. She deliberately kept her back turned. They pulled bottles from the sled and Johns lit a flare. The bottles were held under it and its green sparks set flames to the bottles. That must have been the alcohol. Imam's only remaining son held a lit bottle out to her and she took it hesitantly as Carolyn sauntered past her and up towards Riddick. Laramie stared at the flame for a long moment, watching to see if it flickered out or kept burning.

"Well," Johns spoke, voice lazy, "Its good to see you're okay." Laramie tore her eyes from the flame to find Riddick within an arms reach, staring blatantly where she dared not look.

"Do I even want to know," Carolyn asked. Riddick tilted his head slightly, his way of saying 'no'. She nodded grimly and they all went back to their places. This time, however, Imam's son had taken up Laramie's spot and the men insisted that the women walk along side the sled and not wonder off.

"Are we close yet," Jack asked after a while of walking.

"Can we pick up the pace," Carolyn called out. She received an angry gesture from Johns. Laramie yawned as they hiked along, her body aching with fatigue. "Stay awake, Laramie."

She nodded in reply and kept moving with them. It wasn't long before Riddick stopped, shortly followed by the others. He raised two fingers over his shoulder and made a beckoning gesture with them. Laramie couldn't quite understand why or how, but even in the dark she knew he was motioning to her. She stepped around the others and moved up to stand beside him. He crouched and she lowered herself to sit on the ground next to him. Her wide eyes glistened storm cloud gray in the light as she stared up at him.

"I led in a circle," he said, "Needed time to think. Two things on my mind. One of them being that you turned away from Paris's death." He turned to look down at her where she sat, gravel grinding into her skin through her clothes. She did her best to keep her face still, eyes empty, no emotional shift evident there. "How far can you see in the dark?"

"It depends on how much light there is," she whispered, "I can only see as far as just outside of where the light reaches."

He made a movement, a certain shifting on his feet that showed he was preparing to stand up. "Interesting," he said. With that he stood, turning away from her and moving back to talk to the others. He hadn't told her the other reason but maybe if she hurried she'd catch it. She stood and turned to return to her place next to the sled, momentarily bathed in her own person pool of light emitted from her lit bottle.


	9. Chapter 9

Under the Suns

Chapter Nine

"You gotta be kidding me," Johns spat.

Laramie's eyes darted from Riddick to Jack. He'd noticed it too. Jack slid to the ground babbling out reasons why she'd concealed her gender. Her voice was shaky with tears and Carolyn rushed to her, whispering softly. "You could have left me back at the ship," she sobbed, "That's why I didn't say something sooner."

"We would never have left you, Jack," Laramie soothed, "We'd be a bunch of cowards to have even considered it." She moved to crouch on the opposite side of the child as Carolyn stood and moved towards the others again.

"Look," she called, "This is not gonna work. We're gonna have to go back." Laramie frowned and sighed, keeping her eyes on the ground just in front of Jack.

"What did you say," Johns piped, "You're the one that got us out here and made us into sled dogs."

Carolyn sighed, "I was…wrong. I admit it. Can we just get back to the ship please?"

"I don't know, Carolyn," Johns replied sarcastically, "Nice breeze, wide-open space. I'm starting to enjoy my fucking self out here."

"What are you high again," she pressed, escalating it, "Just listen to yourself Johns."

Laramie's breaths shortened, coming a bit more raspy and heavy. "No, you're right," he kept it coming, "What's to be afraid of? _My_ life's just a meaningless pile of shit anyhow. So I say 'mush on'." Her heart sped to an unconscionable rate. It was almost one long, rattling inhale and nearly matched her now louder breathing. "The canyon's only a couple of hundred meters and then its skiff city. So why don't you butch up, stuff a cork in this fuckin' kid, and let's go."

"She's the captain," Imam said, "We should listen to her."

"Listen to her," Johns spoke, voice growing more confident, "When she was so willing to sacrifice us all?" There was a shocked silence, and even Laramie had to turn and stare at Carolyn in slight disbelief. The only bad thing that had ever happened to her had been done by the bioraptors. She had no idea, truly no idea, what kind of evil _people_ were capable of.

"This does not help us," Carolyn said.

"The crash," he persisted, "She tried to blow the whole passenger cabin. She tried to kill us all in our sleep."

"Shut your mouth," Carolyn bellowed.

"We are fuckin' disposable," he insisted, "We're just walking ghosts to you aren't we-"

"Shut your fucking bull hole," she screamed, diving at him. He grabbed her arm and flung her to the ground with ease. Laramie frowned and Imam stepped up to Johns as if to stop him from hitting the woman again.

"Fine," he shouted, "Fine! You've made your point. We can all be scared."

"Oh, Carolyn," Johns mocked, "How much do you way now?" He turned to Imam, face unfriendly and a flare in hand. "Verdict's in. The light moves forward." He tapped the flare on his knee and ignited it, casting a green light over Carolyn's face where she lay, dismissed, on the ground.

He moved onward, up over a hill. Imam and Laramie moved to comfort Carolyn as Jack stood and stepped towards Riddick. "Stay with them," his voice thundered softly. The sound of his boots on the gravel faded distant in the direction that followed Johns. Imam had begun getting Carolyn up as she sobbed softly.

"Don't let him hurt you," Laramie spoke softly to her. Carolyn raised her eyes to the younger woman's face, a question reflected there. "I'm not sure why he did what he did or why you almost did what you…all I know is we're all out here to fight for our lives. If you let him hurt you then you'll be weak and vulnerable. This is a time for strength because, along with the right to keep your life, getting off of this planet will bring a second chance for everyone who makes it. But your second chance starts here." Carolyn nodded now, eyes dry and face calm, and she grabbed hold to the hand that Imam was offering. "Let's catch up."

Imam helped Carolyn stand and they pressed on, Jack beside them, to follow after the dimming light of Johns and Riddick ahead. They finally caught them just over the hilltop, no more than fifteen paces head. The two men were conversing quietly and walking at a very careless pace. No more rushing. "What are they doing up there," Jack asked.

"They're talking about the canyon, I suppose," Imam replied first, "How to get us through." They trekked on behind them, pace slowing to match. Riddick turned to look back at them and Johns said something to draw his gaze back.

"Imam, slow down," Carolyn murmured, "Just a little more space between us and them." They slowed their pace obediently, the distance between the two groups stretching. Laramie reached a free hand back and swept her hair over her shoulder and then over the other shoulder so that it snaked up around her neck and over the other shoulder to cascade down her back without dragging the ground. She kept getting the panic inducing sensation of things catching on it and pulling. Carolyn stepped out in front and stopped abruptly, holding her arms out like barriers.

The two men ahead had stopped and were now facing each other. Their stances were tense and although they could only see Riddick's face, the look on it was grim. Something was wrong. They exchanged a few more words and then Riddick made a fast move, a quick maneuver, and had Johns' gun. He fired off a shot, but Johns had blocked his aim and the shot rang off into the dark. "Leave the sled," Carolyn screamed, "Let's move."

They did as she said, Imam and his son dropping the cables used to pull the sled. Laramie waited, half because she wanted to let the others go on ahead of her, and half so that she could spare a glance back. "Let's go," Carolyn yelled, "Let's go!"

Laramie turned, reluctantly taking her eyes off of the fight, and followed. They moved as fast as their feet would take them, torches flickering in the wind created by their movements. Laramie nearly doubled their speed just to keep up. Jack stumbled and hesitated but Laramie placed a hand on the child's back and gave her a caring shove. "Don't you slow down." Jack fell back into pace and didn't hesitate again. On their new horizon lay the dim, deriding remnants of the once vibrant sunlight. At their backs, the sounds of gunshots, and they weren't sure who they were meant for.


	10. Chapter 10

Under The Suns

Chapter 10

The gunshot had ended but they hadn't stopped running yet. Laramie stumbled on behind them, light headed. Before this moment she'd hadn't realized how thin the air on this planet was. She was used to it though. The others, however, were totally unfamiliar with it. It made her wonder what they'd been suffering through in their own bodies since they'd arrived. Finally, Carolyn stopped running. She turned and looked in all directions, a frightened and lost look on her face. '_Dear God'_ Laramie thought _'The woman didn't even know where she was leading us.'_

Laramie turned to look back where they'd come from and frowned. No more gunshots. She couldn't help but wonder what that meant for them. She knew Riddick wouldn't leave Jack, there was a certain caring there between them, unspoken, but it was there. However, if by some unfortunate circumstance Riddick had lost that fight, they were done for. Johns may have kept him alive for the money, but they had the sled, the cells, and the light needed to get back to the settlement and leave them here to die. No sooner than she'd completed the thought, Carolyn let out a shrill, wordless scream.

They all spun to see what the problem was and there stood Riddick. Not only was he alive but also he didn't even have any visible scratches. "Back to the ship, huh," he began, "Just huddle together until the lights burn out. Until you can't see what's eating you. That the big plan?"

"Where's Johns," Imam asked, suspicion in his voice.

"Which half," Riddick retorted. The last sounded like a joke to him. That sly grin of his would have fit perfectly with that question. But his face stayed blank, even when her turned it to her. "Disappointed, pixy. Very disappointed."

Laramie frowned, surprised that that had bothered her. It made her stomach sink lower and her face go soft. "We're gonna loose everybody out here," Jack said, "We shoulda stayed at the ship."

"He died fast," Riddick said, "And if we have any choice about it, that's the way we should all go out." He stalked closer to Jack, face still turned toward Laramie, shadows dancing across his features. "Don't you cry for Johns," he murmured to Jack, face finally leaving Laramie to be cast at the back of Jack's head, "Don't you dare." He moved around her and led off back towards the abandoned sled.

When they came upon it again, Laramie found it hard to believe that it hadn't been moved. The walk back was so short and nothing seemed familiar. He unloaded the cells from the sled and carried them over the ridge just ahead of them. There was nothing for the others to do but watch him and feel stupid for having run away, arms flailing, and tails tucked between their legs. He didn't speak. He didn't even look at them. Just carried the cells by two over the next ridge.

When he disappeared over the crest with the last two cells, Imam turned to them and broke the shameful silence. "Ladies," he addressed them, "I would like to say a prayer if that is alright with you." Shazza shifted on her feet beside Laramie. They all turned to look at her and she let her eyes travel between them before nodding. Imam smiled and reached for their hands, simultaneously kneeling in the dirt. He said his prayer with his head bowed and eyes closed softly. It was in an unfamiliar language but the tone of his voice was so sincere and so reverent that it was hard not to believe with him in that moment.

His eyes opened and he stood, smiling. The others stood slowly as well. Shazza hesitated letting go of Laramie's hand and turned the girl's stare to her. "I heard what you said," she whispered, voice broken, "To Carolyn. I wanted you to know…it meant a lot. Zeke and I have…had…been together almost every moment since the day we met. And to have him gone so suddenly." Tears gathered in her eyes and gleamed in the firelight. "Thank you. Because it got so hard not to run from the light and into the face of death. But I can think now. I can think so much more clearly."

"Let's go," the voice boomed from over the ridge. Imam stepped out from behind a rock formation and nodded at them. The look on his face was less than joyful but they marched on. Just over the peak they found Riddick pacing ahead and picked up their own pace to follow. The sounds were returning. Constant now, the shrieks were nearly enough to drive them screaming, mad, into the darkness ahead. He stopped and crouched at the mouth of a great opening between two walls of rock.

Laramie hadn't realized where they were until now. It was the valley. It looked so much more different at night. "Only see one way," Riddick said, standing as he did so, "That way." He pointed a hand out in front of them. "It's the only way off this rock." They all exchanged concerned looks and Laramie cast a steady stare out into the valley. Somewhere in that darkness was everything she feared for the last 22 years. On the other side of it all was everything she'd wished to have for the past 22 years: Freedom. For a moment she wondered if it was worth it. The moment passed quickly. "Just keep the girl between you."

"What about the cells," Imam inquired.

Riddick stopped from where he'd hiked past them and turned to look over his shoulders. Something unsure shone in his eyes. Something close to worry sat in the lines of his face. "I'll take those," he answered. She wondered if his face would ever match his words.

He grabbed the ends of the cables that had pulled the sled and brace himself. She hadn't noticed that he'd tied the other ends to the cells until he gave a small tug and the cell slid on the ground in response. He reached up and slid his goggled down over his eyes from where he'd pushed them up to see better. "Move," he growled.

"Are you sure you can keep up," Carolyn asked, still gazing out at the unseen creatures.

"Move," he shouted persistently. They moved. He wouldn't have to tell them twice. They ran on, eyes up above them instead of ahead of them. All except for Laramie, whom watched where she was going, turning away only once to glance back at Riddick and frown at the sight of him struggling with the cells. She turned back to the sound of a squealing chorus. Birds were there, swooping down at them with monstrous bodies. They bent lower and kept moving. A couple o f the small creatures flew through the flames of their torches and soared screaming past them.

The swarm came and went quickly, cowering from their lights. Immediately after they'd passed, a rain of thick, blue liquid began to fall. Laramie's eyes turned upwards but were stopped by a loud voice commanding, "Do not look up!" She didn't look up. Whatever was there must not have been meant for her to see. But what goes up must always come down and so it did. The largest creatures, the ones she'd watched share her father, began to drop down around them in crumbled heaps. They were killing each other up there. It was a bittersweet thought.

They pressed on and somehow Laramie had pushed her way to the front of the pack. As they rounded a corner, another familiar sight halted her. Low arches made of rock and bone. It would take some maneuvering to get past; it always had, even in the sunlight. "Keep moving," Riddick insisted as he shoved past them all. The first one had fallen in and required some digging to open a passageway for them to get through. Imam and Riddick pulled out the fallen rocks and tossed them to the side and they crawled through one by one, Riddick leading.

The way after that was relatively clear but it just couldn't be that easy and stay that easy now could it. Screaming turned Laramie around. One of the creatures had lied in wait next to their path and had a hold on Imam's only remaining son. They were having a tug of war with his foot but the boy had dropped his torch and it flared to life on the ground, sending the bioraptor screeching back. Imam pulled the frightened boy through and they found his ankle bleeding. Great, more blood. They leaned the boy against the wall and Laramie watched Jack ease past, calling for Riddick to wait for them.

She sat down in the middle of the path and watched them bandage the boy's ankle. The world zoned out, sound fading, and everything happening before her seemed like a dream. Just another dream. Maybe it was, maybe she'd fallen asleep again instead of going to search the new crash. Maybe she'd dreamt the crash altogether. On a more comforting note, maybe it had always been a dream and she was still little, huddled between her mom and dad in the coring room pit, asleep and safe. A muffled scream brought it all floating back to her and she turned to see Jack pinned beneath a fallen arch, with a raptor trying to smash its way to her.

There were only a few moments to act and Laramie took them. She stood and darted towards the scene, eyes narrowed at the raptor and she leaped, throwing her small but effective body into it. The creature went hurling off of the rock and freeing jack but it dug claws into Laramie's arm. She screamed, loud and shrill as it caught itself and began flapping its wings in an attempt to fly. It was pinned, Laramie had landed on the other wing and it was stuck sprawled on its side next to her. Each time it brought its free wing back she saw Jack's face behind it and the last time she saw it the girls eyes no longer rested on the beast but on something just past them. A blade struck out and slit the creature up the center, spilling its intestines onto the ground and splashing its blue blood onto Laramie's face.

Two hands grabbed it by each of its outstretched tusks and twisted, unleashing a sickening pop. Laramie lay still, watching the last movements of the creature die away. "Pixy," the voice came to her, softer and steadier than she'd ever heard it, "Are you with me?" She moved, bringing the arm that lay pinned beneath her up and prying at the claw that was still cutting into her flesh. He reached in a large hand and yanked it away. She rolled over and he had her by the shirt. Jack was there now, eyes wide and worried.

Laramie's upper arm was shredded where the beast had had a hold on her. The blood was dripping slower than it should have been. This drew Riddick's eyes up from the wound to meet her gaze. "Interesting."

"Thanks," Jack whispered. She was almost cut short by another yell. It was short and helpless and growing distant. Laramie looked up too slowly and found Imam crying up to the heavens and reaching up into the darkness. His son was gone and Laramie's face was riddled with an emotion that hadn't been there for years: grief. Guilt even. Save one, lose one.


	11. Chapter 11

Under The Suns

Chapter 11

Shazza had her hands pressed to Imam's shoulders as his screams subsided. Carolyn had begun poking at Laramie's wounds while she tried to pull away from her prying hands. The arm hurt, but the pain dulled every moment. She wasn't sure if it was healing or if she was dying. Either way, and as selfish as it made her feel, she wanted to keep moving. If she had to die she at least wanted to die on that ship. She pushed to her feet and swayed slightly, pressing a hand to the rock wall. Her eyes danced along the ground, searching for her torch. She'd given up and was prepared to press forward without it when a sensation stopped her. Something small and wet had fallen on her cheek. She reached up to wipe it away and her hand came away stained with blue blood. She wiped it on her pants and stopped again because this time she'd seen what had fallen. Water.

"Where's it coming from," she asked, eyes turned upwards. This was her first experience with rain and she didn't quite understand the concept. Laughter called her attention back. Riddick had his back turned to them all but his laughter echoed along the rock walls in harsh waves of sound. He turned back, eyes shining with it and water dripping from his face. It'd only taken the rain a few moments to pick up and it was pouring now.

"So where the hell's your God now," he asked. She knew he was talking to Imam and so she dropped her gaze, dismissing the comment. The sound of the rain falling came accompanied with the sound of sizzling. Jack moved closer to Carolyn and she could see that one of the torches had gone out. She didn't understand much about rain but in that moment she understood that it was going to put out their lights.

"Riddick," Carolyn called, "Are we close?" There was no reply from him, only the sounds of the creatures waiting in the pressing darkness, anticipating their torches dying. He stood on a boulder and stared out into the darkness ahead, perhaps seeing thing they couldn't see. "Just tell me that the settlement is right there!" Her voice had gone high and desperate.

"We can't make it," he stated flatly. Laramie stepped away from the wall and went to get a closer look. Maybe she'd see what had him so discouraged. He turned to look at the wall adjacent to him and strode over to it. There was a cave, a narrow passage there. The others had moved up to stand in a group around Laramie. "Hide here," he shouted back at them, "Now!"

They came forward one by one, and slid into the little cave. Jack first, then Shazza and Imam. Carolyn stayed to cast a distrusting look at Riddick but she ducked inside as well. Laramie cast a similar look to the cave she was about to hunch into. It was far too similar to the one she'd been in before. Wider opening, easier for the beasties to get in, and she didn't have all of that light this time. Carolyn turned and reached a hand out to her and Laramie took the hand that was offered with great reluctance. She slipped into the small cave and turned back in time to watch Riddick block the entrance with a large rock that had lay just outside. It would hold the bioraptors back for now, but not for long. Not nearly long enough.

"Why's he still out there," Jack asked. She was beginning to doubt his dependability. Nobody spoke up in his defense. They just hunkered down, backs to the stone, faces grim. Shazza looked caught somewhere between tears and acceptance and Imam wasn't far behind. Laramie watched them. Watched as they accepted a death that hadn't even come yet. A death that may not even be theirs to accept. Jack and Carolyn combined the remains of their two torches so that they could have light for a little while longer. "He's not coming back, is he?"

Another question that went unanswered. Laramie toggled onto all fours and swept her hair back around. Somewhere during the scuffle with the bioraptor, it had slipped back over her shoulders to rest behind her. She raked fingers through it from root to as close to the tips as she could reach and began to braid it blindly. Shazza scooted closer and raked the tips for her so that it wouldn't tangle. It was something to occupy the mind. It kept them from kept them from falling into hysteria when the torch finally died and it felt like hours since Riddick had gone.

When the light from the torch died two things happened at once. The sound of the creatures waiting outside increased, louder, quicker, closer. But in the darkness another light shone. Blue in tent and steady, non-flickering. They all paused when their eyes finally adjusted to it and their minds caught on. Their eyes turned upwards and just above them lay a host of small creatures. Imam reached past Shazza and up to grab two. As his hand came back down they wriggled and glowed bright. Laramie clicked into action first. Her hands sped up their braiding process. She had an idea and she'd need her hands free.

"Give me you bottle, Jack," she finally said. Jack handed her the empty bottle, face puzzled at first. They'd only thought to be grateful for the light in the cave and none of them had thought to take the light out of the cave. She sped up the process for them. Laramie grabbed the two wriggling creatures from Imam's hand and stuck them into the bottle before reaching up for more. The glass of the bottle heightened the light emitted from the small organisms and the others finally caught on. They began pulling them down and shoving them into the bottle one by one until the bottle was filled to the brink.

She passed the glowing container off and they began scraping the label off of it while she filled the second bottle. There wasn't enough to fill the second to the brim like the first one but it was still effective. They looked around at each other and there was a long moment of silence. "He's still here," Laramie said, "We would have heard the ship take off, the settlement is close enough to hear that."

"One of us need to take one of these bottles out and get him," she stated, "Jack can't go because apparently light isn't enough to keep them off of her. Imam, you just lost the last of your children. This is too big a task to place on your shoulders right now." She looked between Shazza and Carolyn. "That only leaves us, ladies." They were both looking at her with expressions that were growing more and more resilient. They were getting their strength back. "I'll stay behind because if it comes down to it, I know this place the best, so if it somehow comes to us getting to the settlement on our own, I know the way."

Shazza shook her head, "I don't really want to be alone with him."

"That leaves you, Carolyn," Laramie said.

"Okay," Carolyn nodded, eyes a little too wide, "I can get there. I can do my best to get him to come back and help."

"And if he doesn't come," Imam asked.

They all looked back to Laramie, the new emerging leader. "I'll give you some time," she said, "If enough time passes and you aren't back yet and the ship hasn't left, then I'll lead them out. If you can't make him come back, then just stall him."

"The four of you with one light," she said.

"No," Laramie answered, "I'll go in front, they can share the light. I'm wounded now, my blood may deter them if I'm coming in front of Jack." Carolyn nodded and Laramie shot a questioning look to the others. They all nodded slowly, but they nodded all the same. It was agreed and set in stone. "You need to go now. Every second counts. Run as fast as you can." She nodded one more time, face still slack with fear but she set off. Carolyn pushed the stone with all she was worth until it rolled aside and then she scrambled to push it back in place. It took her a second but she did it on her own with nothing but fear and adrenaline to fuel her. The sound of her footsteps grew distant in seconds but they took comfort in it. The further away her footsteps sounded, the closer to the ship she got.


	12. Chapter 12

**[Author's Note: **I just wanted to say thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate the feedback. And thank you all for reading thus far.**]** Under The Suns

Chapter Twelve

The wait was exhausting. It was all Laramie could do not to pace around in the small space, especially being that she was the only one short enough to stand up straight and not knock herself unconscious. "Lets just go," Jack suggested, "I can't wait any longer. It's driving me crazy."

This was the third time the child had said something along those lines but this time Laramie agreed. She nodded, "Gather your things. I'll take the light and go out first, Shazza, you second, Jack, you're next and I'll give you the light, and Imam, I need you to bring up the r-"

She was cut short by the sound of the rock sliding. It wasn't the first time they'd heard it, the bioraptors had been nudging the rock ever since Carolyn's footsteps died off. Still, each time they heard it, it stopped them. Laramie was about to continue when it sounded again and this time the rock jiggled loose. It fell away to the side, leaving them staring out into the dark rain. They stood slowly and Laramie moved to place herself in between the others and the exit. Her heart had jumped up into her throat by the time Carolyn peeked her head into the entryway and smiled. They all unleashed sighs of relief. She ducked in and Riddick peered in next, an unusually warm smile of his face.

"Never had a doubt," Jack beamed.

"Anyone not ready for this," he asked; His smile faded and his eyes darted to Imam.

"_There_ is my God, Mr. Riddick," was Imam's reply.

Riddick moved out of the way and Carolyn took Jack's hand. They filed back out almost the way they'd filed in, with Riddick handing the light off to Carolyn and she passed it to Imam. Carolyn let go of Jack's hand and stepped in between Imam and Jack so she could stay in the light fully. Laramie fell in behind them all, with Shazza just in front of her, and stared straight ahead. Not long. Just around the bend, a couple of turns and it was a pretty straight shot to the ship. Riddick nodded and took off running. They all followed him closer than ever, afraid to be left behind when safety was so close. The pace was so fast that Laramie had to triple their steps just to stay in the light.

They dashed around the corner and moved over the slight rises and falls of the terrain. There was another slight turn ahead and when they rounded it they stopped short to find Riddick standing. He crouched and ushered them back closer to the rocks. There was enough light for Laramie to see it too. A small collection of the raptors were fighting just ahead, bashing their heads together and hissing. Shazza reached back for Laramie's hand and she saw that the others were linked together too now. She took the hand that was offered, intertwining their fingers. Bad time to get separated.

They bounded around the corner, holding on to each other for dear life. The raptors parted and scattered as the light reached them fully. They crawling up a steep incline, made more difficult to scale by the rain and slick mud. Riddick stopped at the bottom and shoved the others up one by one. "Don't stop," Imam insisted.

"Move," Riddick yelled, "Move. You know the way."

They got over the hill and Laramie was the one to look back, without stopping, and notice he wasn't following. She kept running. Past the torn sheds and the rusted building, closer and closer to an even bigger light. The ship came into sight and Laramie slowed down. "On board," Caroline rushed as they rounded to the entrance ramp, "Get on board."

Shazza hurried onto the ship and fell to her knees, shoulders shaking with grateful sobs. Carolyn ran halfway up the ramp and shooed Imam and Jack in. Laramie stopped next to one of the thrusters and turned around. No Riddick. She stood and waited but not for long. Imam came back down the ramp, likely curious about what was keep them. Laramie approached him with her hand out, "The bottle."

He handed it to her without a word, just a question written on his face. Laramie turned without giving any explanation to ease the puzzlement and started back out into the dark, the way they'd come. She stopped next to the shed that had once held the solar vehicle and stared out through the buildings, feet shuffling impatiently. "Laramie," she heard Imam's voice, "Come back. Come on board."

She ignored his calls, and stepped further away from the safe light of the ship as a pained yelled thundered through the darkness. Carolyn ran past her and she followed distantly. She couldn't help but feel reluctance toward the thought of leaving the ship to go back into the darkness she feared. This kept her walking instead of sprinting. But he'd helped. He'd come back and gotten them all. Hell, he'd led them out of that crash ship in the first place and he hadn't had to. He could have slipped away quietly when nobody was looking and left them all in the dark. As she thought through it all she realized he really wasn't as bad as Johns had made him seem. This kept her walking forward instead of running away.

She moved back through the buildings, the only light she had now being the one she held. Coming down a path between two storage sheds she could see the place she called home just beyond. It was dark and the door was still open and some part of her heart felt a small tug its direction. But if there was darkness there was a raptor, and there was enough of them to make the thought true. A beam of blue light fell across the ground in front of her. It lit up another pathway just to her left and she crept forward, peeking around the stack specimen containers. Behind a small barrage of barrels she could see Riddick and Carolyn standing face to face. The ground at Carolyn's feet was darkening gradually. Blood. There was movement in the darkness around her, but it was from the sky just behind Carolyn that the raptor came.

Laramie watched it unfold slowly. It gripped her on her sides with its claws and just as quickly as it swooped in, with a flap of its great wings, it took to the sky, tearing Carolyn away so fast that she only had time to grab at Riddick's hand with desperate fingers. She was gone before Laramie finished stepping around the stack of things left behind. She moved closer to Riddick slowly, having seen enough to understand what he'd done. He'd fallen into the pool of light and turned his face upward. "Not for me," he yelled up into the rain where she'd been taken, "Not for me!"

The host of movement that Laramie had sensed from overhead shifted and moved off in the same direction. The one that had taken her would kill her, but the others would fight over who got to have a bite of her body. By the time she reached him he was struggling shakily to stand up. She reached a hand down to him and he lifted his eyes as if just noticing her there. And maybe he was just noticing her there. His eyes weren't quite alert but he took the hand that was offered. "Let's go," she said, "That won't occupy them for long."

Laramie pulled him up, holding the light so that it shone over her shoulder to cover her back. She kept her face blank so he didn't see how much what he'd done bothered her. He slid an arm across her shoulders so he could lean on her until he found his steady footing again. His free hand held the other light out in front of them and she held hers behind her back to keep any stragglers at bay. They moved slowly this time, both knowing the way and knowing the distance to close was short.

Jack and Imam were standing half way down the ramp when the ship came into view again. Riddick moved away to stand on his own but took a stern grasp of Laramie's hand as they moved into view. Jack's face spread into a smile and Imam look happy just to have someone coming back who knew how to fly the ship. Jack turned onto the ship, "They're back!" No doubt addressing Shazza.

As they came around to the base of the ramp Imam nodded and went back up to take his seat. Riddick ushered Laramie on first and she walked on backwards to make sure he was following this time. She took the co-pilot's chair and strapped herself in as he turned the dial to close the ramp. He slid into the pilots seat and clicked all of the straps in place. He began powering everything up and preparing the thrusters. The bright lights shut off on the inside of the ship and the air felt lighter.

Laramie turned away from him and watched the rainfall on the window. The engines whirred to life and the ship quivered, making her frown with concern. She hoped that was supposed to happen. It stopped abruptly and the sounds of the engines died away. She turned to Riddick and watched him click the exterior light switches off again. "What are you doing," she mumbled.

The sounds closed in. Distant screeching and the sharp clanging on the ship. Fear clinched her heart so suddenly that she felt dizzy. "Can we just get the hell out of here now," Jack asked.

"We can't leave…" Riddick said, turning to look at the child. One of the raptors landed on the window with a loud clang and smashed his head into it before being shoved off by another one. It turned its face to them and screamed. He brought his gaze back around to stare blankly into the face of the creature, "…without saying goodnight." He pushed the acceleration gear forward and the ship jerked to life, launching off of the ground and soaring into the air. There were screams behind them and the thudding sound of others crashing into the window as the ship pushed through. The screams died behind them and the ship broke into silent air, leaving the planet behind.


	13. Chapter 13

**[Author's Note: **This is just a quick disclaimer. Well, actually, it's more of a claimer. The Fidèles (Laramie's race), their home planet, their religion, their culture, and basically everything about them are mine. I reached in and pulled it out of my twistedly beautiful mind. So please do not take them and use them in a story of your own without asking and if you see someone else using them please notify me. I put a lot of time and effort into planning their culture out and have been biting my nails with the anticipation of introducing them to the story line. Just wanted to interject. Thanks for reading.**]**

Under The Suns

Chapter Thirteen

Laramie's eyes widened as she took in the new sights. Small white lights, gleaming all around them. "What are they," she asked.

"Stars," Shazza was the one to answer.

"Trade me seats," Jack said, tapping Laramie's shoulder. She obliged, unstrapping herself and moving to sit near Shazza and Imam so she could ask more questions.

"What do they do," she whispered.

"They shine," Shazza replied, "And I think they burn if you ever touch one." She turned to the girl and frowned. "You've really never seen any of this have you?" Laramie shook her head. She was three when her parents took the trip to Hades and, being no more than servants, they were piled into a small, windowless part of the ship the whole ride. She'd never gotten to see them before, nor half of the other things that went speeding past the window.

"So," Jack had turned in her seat and was now straining against her seat belt to look at the others, "Where are you guys going?"

Shazza shrugged and Laramie hadn't even thought of that. "Helion Prime," Imam answered dreamily, "The city of New Mecca." Shazza prided him on his 'good choice'. She said how beautiful it was. Also said that she thought she'd 'stop there for a while before taking off again'.

"What about you, pixy," Riddick's voice floated back from the pilot's chair.

"I don't know," she answered, eyes drawn back out of the windows, "Where are we headed now?"

"Soul Track shipping lands," he said, "Gonna stick out a thumb. We're bound to get picked up."

"And then where are you going," she asked.

"Me," he asked. "I'm tagging along for a few days and then I plan on going where none of you are going to follow." Awfully antisocial of them although she hadn't expected much more. He didn't seem like the type of person to get along well with civilization. Then again maybe she wasn't either. There was a nice group of people on the settlement, but not nearly as much as their had to be in a real live city.

"So how far until we get there," Jack pressed impatiently.

"Enough time to get some sleep," he said, "Go on back." Jack sighed and moved back to sit across from the others in the chairs. Riddick joined soon, taking the seat closest to the pilot's chair. Laramie guessed he'd put the autopilot on. They strapped themselves in and the chairs stretched out into cots with the push of a small button under the armrests. The ship sailed along smoothly and quietly, only the sound of beeping from the control dash danced on the air.

Laramie lay out on the chair-turned-cot and sighed. She couldn't see herself getting much sleep but she'd try anyhow. The others had grown still and quiet except for the sounds of their slow breathing. The air on the ship smelled unfamiliar, heavy laden with the distinct smell of mud and rain. Her eyes closed and the darkness behind the lids immediately bothered her so she stared up at the ceiling instead. "Go to sleep, pixy," the voice floated over.

"I can't," she said, turning under the straps to lie on her side. There was an empty chair between them, which meant that Shazza had switched to lie next to Jack on the other side. Her head snagged slightly and she reached back to pull her hair, still gathered into the long braid, out from under her. The end of the braid was caked with mud and her face and torso were still speckled with the bioraptor's blood.

"Hm," he grunted, "Maybe talking will tire you out some. So why don't you tell me all you know about your race. I'm quite curious about it." His voice didn't sound interested at all but she figured he was just being mismatch again and took no offense.

"We're not pixies, for starters," she mumbled.

"Think of it as a term of affection," his voice was ridiculing this time. She refused to let herself be unnerved again.

"I don't know much else," she said, "My mom only ever talked to me about it and she was only concerned with who I bonded with."

"Bonded," he asked.

"Yes, bonding," she said, "Its our form of marriage. She said it was a marriage of the soul and/or body. Depends on how you do it."

"What are the methods," he sounded genuinely interested now.

"Blood bonding," she informed, "Blood bonding is done by cutting the flesh of both people and pressing the wounds together to let the blood mingle. It bonds body and soul. The Sacréceux does the bonding of the soul as they see fit. It's usually the first clue that you get to who your bound should be." She glanced past him at a passing planet. "And the bonding of the body…well she wouldn't tell me about it. She said I was too young."

Riddick chuckled low, having a slight idea of how they probably bonded their bodies. She frowned at him. "Is that all you know," he asked, receiving a nod in reply, "That's an awful small amount for you to know about your own race."

"Says the man who doesn't even know which race he belongs to," she said. Her eyes fluttered, lids heavy. "Maybe you'll learn more about it in this New Mecca place. That's what I'm hoping for."

"Maybe," he said after a long moment, "But for now just go to sleep." He turned away from her to look out the window at the passing stars. "Your talking is getting on my nerves."

She'd have snapped back at him but her eyes burned and her mouth felt heavy. Sleep took her then, and she let it. The darkness behind her eyelids was less frightening now, filled with the fading light of the passing stars.


	14. Chapter 14

Under The Suns

Chapter Fourteen

"Laramie," the voice pierced her dreams. Dreams of people and places that she knew and loved but had never seen. "Laramie," it came again, "Wake up. Wake up!" She was being shaken now. Her eyes shot open and she found Jack's worried face hovering over her. Laramie sat up sharply, already unstrapped from the cot. She slid off of the cot and stood to her feet, looking out of the window in front.

"What's wrong," she asked, turning to Jack in confusion, "I don't see anything."

"The problem is behind us," Riddick's voice from the pilot's seat. Laramie bustled over and sat in the copilot's chair. The ship began to beep wildly, red light flickering on and off on the inside. She lets her eyes roam over the buttons on the control dash. No problems with the systems. She turned to Riddick and he sat stiffly in the chair, hand on the throttle. "Merc ship."

"Oh no," Laramie whispered, half to herself.

"They have us hooked to their ship," Jack said. She leaned forward between the two pilot chairs.

"Jack," Laramie scolded, "Go back and sit down. And strap yourself in. Quickly."

"Critical systems failure in five seconds," announced a mechanical voice. Laramie cursed under her breath.

"They're sucking our power cells dry," she said, looking over the control dash franticly this time. "Did you try breaking away from them?"

"No," he answered, "Looks like they have the wing hooked and the wings were fragile enough without being caught in a tug-of-war." He pushed the button for emergency shut down and the ship went dark and silent. He turned over his shoulder, hands tapping together, fingers spread, so that only the fingertips touched. "First you're a boy," he said, "Then you're a girl and now you're a psychic. Careful what you wish for, Jack."

Jack smiled apologetically from her seat and Laramie sat back in frustration. Was danger she ever going to just be safe for a while or was danger going to follow her everywhere?

"Unidentified craft," a muffled voice sounded through the ship, "State your purpose and contents." Laramie turned her eyes to Riddick, wondering what he'd say. What could he say to make them leave them alone? Maybe she was beginning to depend too much on him to save their butts. The voice repeated it only a few second later. Not much time to think. A few more seconds and it was repeated again, this time with more anger than before. "Name's Johns," Riddick replied, "My ship got scrapped on a transport run. The only others survivors from the mess are with me. Outside of that, we've got nothing."

"Tell me, Mr. Johns," the voice came again, "What brings you to this lonely corner of space?"

"I'm a bounty hunter," Riddick shot back, not much space between question and false answer.

"Then it appears we have something in common," the voice spoke back. There was a brief moment of distant beeping and then they heard, "Bring them in."

The ship began to move backwards and all Laramie could do was sigh. "Go sit with the others," Riddick ordered.

"What difference does where I'm sitting make," she asked.

"Just do it, pixy," he said. She nodded and released herself from the seat to take up the one that lay empty between Shazza and Imam. Shazza looked as if all she wanted in life was a little more sleep and Imam was fidgeting with his beads again.

"They're reeling us in," Jack said, stating the obvious.

The stars and open space disappeared. Swallowed up by the inside of the ship. No sooner than they were inside the large doors were closing. They were trapped now and whatever these people wanted they could, and probably would, have. This was foreign turf. The ship grew dark as they were shut in. Too dark to even see the people who sat around her. Until Riddick lit a lighter and then a cutting torch with the lighter. He stood and held it up to a small device that sat in the ceiling of the ship. "No offense," Jack said, "But I don't think that's gonna cut it against whatever it is that's coming for us."

He just stood there, holding the torch up to the little device. Laramie wasn't even sure what it was. She'd never seen any of the mechanics fidget with it and she'd never found a need to either. After a long moment he finally spoke. "Hold your breath," he said. The torch blew out and left them in the dark again. But this time the thick press of the blackness was partnered with the sound of a weird sort of hiss.

Laramie sucked her breath in a hoarse gasp and held it as best she could, even when she felt something light and moist pressing against her skin in the dark. She thought to ask what it was but it closed in around her face. It was an odd sensation, almost like water but easier to ignore. It filled the space around her and she had to close her eyes against it. Sound still traveled well enough for her to hear the entry ramp opening but it sounded far away and muffled. The substance shifted outward, like some great current or wind. She felt the disturbance of someone moving past her and through it and she pushed away from her seat to follow.

It seemed heavier now that she was on her feet and floating through the matter, feet forbidden to touch the ground. As she pressed through and towards the entrance ramp she see a soft glow of light through it all and beyond that, muffled sounds. It was a curious observation but quickly became secondary in her mind as her body began to tremble from lack of oxygen. She pressed forward, hands reaching and found another hand waiting. It yanked her outward until her head broke from the substance. She let her breath out in a quick sigh and took more in before the hand yanked her back. It tugged her in another direction briefly, pushing her around erratically. Someone where in the middle of all of this and thanks to the soft glow of light she could see red mix with all that soft, floating white. She was pulled again, head breaking the surface but this time as she went to take in another breath and disappear there was a sharp tug on her hair.

It pulled her all the way out of the froth and hurled her outwards, back facing whatever she was flying into. Arms caught her quickly. Long and strong enough to leave her kicking worthlessly at whomever owned them. One arm clenched around her and the other came up to hold a blade to her throat. She stopped struggling. Some of the substance had gotten into her eyes and left them burning and watering, rendering her blind for now. "Call off your lap dog," she heard, "Before his trying to impress you gets him killed."

"Am I so obvious," it was an unfamiliar voice this time.

"Call it what you want," Riddick's voice again, "But tell him to stand down now." He'd put a sharp emphasis on the last word.

"You'll have to excuse Junner's excitement," whoever this new person was they were female, "It sometimes makes him a touch…quick. Though I can't say I blame him." Her voice danced across the air like a harsh melody. It was enticing and bothersome all at once. Both engaging and dismissive. It was a voice that would get old quick. "You see, he's just heard so much about you…Riddick." Laramie couldn't see it but where ever Riddick was he must have reacted because she pushed it further. "Yes, I know your name. And quite a bit more about you, I think."

"Careful," he said, "You may find what you're digging for."

"I'm willing to share of course," she continued, "But I must ask that you surrender your weapon before anymore of my, apparently, overpaid associates come to an untimely end."

"Mmm," Riddick mulled, "Not gonna happen." Laramie's eyes were starting to clear but she couldn't quite make out who was who and who was holding her.

"No," she made it sound like a question. Something clicked in the distance.

"The girl," he said, hesitating for a moment, "is nothing to me."

"Then enlighten me," she kept on, "Why would a stone-cold killer, such as yourself, go to all the trouble of keeping the likes of her alive? Unless, of course, you've grown attached." It took Laramie a moment to realize they must have been talking about Jack, but she got there.

"She's a cover story," he replied, "Nothing more. You shoot her now and you'll be saving me the trouble."

"Then I have you blessing," she asked, and there was the sound of movement. Under that was the sound of whimpering and then a thump. "Maybe I know more about you than you do yourself." Her voice had grown a bit more distant that time, a slight echo added to it.

"Now just ain't the time," he responded. There was a short, pitiful grunt after this and a second of silence.

"Lock them down," the woman's voice echoed in again, "We're done here." The arms her hauled her off towards to the voice, which was the last place she wanted to go at the moment. She squirmed slightly and found the blade still pressed against the fragile skin at her neck. Not much struggle room. Her eyes were clear now and she could see Jack, Imam, and Shazza being dragged away as well. They were floating weightlessly across the air, almost as if they should have wings. What was this place? Or an even better question, exactly where were the going to be 'locked down'?


	15. Chapter 15

**[Warning: **There are events in this chapter that may prove slightly disturbing. Just be warned.**]** Under The Suns

Chapter Fifteen

The good news was, Laramie's eyes were working again. They were nice and clear and no longer burned when she opened them. The bad news was, the room that she was being shut into was too dark to even need to see. She was alone in now. Somewhere on the long trip to her current destination, she'd been pulled away from the others. "Take her separate," the woman had said, "There's something familiar about her and I can't quite put my finger on it. But whatever it is, I don't like it." Only one pair of footsteps had followed her in and they'd lead right back out without a word.

She could no longer float here and so she was left to sit on the cold floor. The only thing to break the silence now was the slow sound of her breathing. Freed from one danger and delivered into the hands of another. She had no appreciate for her brand of luck. After an agonizingly long stretch of silence, Laramie eased to her feet, unsteady in the dark, and crept forward, sliding her feet in front of her so that her toes hit any surface before she did. She'd moved about ten paces when a voice spun her around. It was unclear and distant, but a voice nonetheless. The silence afterwards made her wonder if she'd really heard it at all but then another came. And another followed. Both of them were different and muffled but louder than before. They were coming so often now that she could tell it was a full-blown conversation.

A door opened in the direction that she wandered from and ushered in footsteps and shadows. Four tall silhouettes filled the door and cut the light into three small rays. "Where the hell did she go," one of them asked.

"Just flip on the light, dimwit," this from a woman, a new one.

The light came on with a slight click and cast a greenish hue on the room. Four metal walls, a floor and a ceiling so tall that it seemed pointless. The figures standing in the door became clear now. The woman of the group was tall, broadly built. Even with her blonde curls and elegant face, there wasn't an ounce of weak on her. She radiated strength and when she stalked forward, face twisted into a frown, she moved like violence in a bottle. The other three were men, all tall and muscular. The ones to either side of the woman were bald and the one behind her had a mass of brown curls that hung down to brush his shoulders.

Not one of them looked happy to see her and she couldn't say she was too happy to see them either. She scurried back into a far corner and slid to the floor, curling into a ball. They closed in on her until their shadows veiled her tense form from the light. "We can do this the easy way," the woman said, "Or we can do this the hard way. But either way it goes you're getting up from that corner and coming with us. So which is it going to be?" Laramie looked up at them all, like a living breathing brick wall around her, and decided that she'd take the easy way: run like hell. She bolted out of the corner, scrambling on hands and knees between their legs.

It was an unexpected movement and so she met no interference until she was clear of the corner and trying to hurry to her feet. A tug on her hair, so sharp that the pain took a few seconds to sink in, stopped her. She was off of her feet and being turned to face one of the bald men. There was a deep strain in her neck as it held up the weight of her body. He pulled her into him and pinned her to his massive body with one of his arms. He turned his head so that his lips brushed her cheek on their way to her mouth but she turned away and sank her teeth into his shoulder. He yelped and she bit down until she felt her teeth touch through his skin. Large frantic hands tore her away before she could loosen her mouth's grip and she came away with a chunk of flesh in her mouth.

He threw her and she rolled across the floor until she was just this side of the door. She pushed up onto her hands and got her feet under her as fast as she could and ran through the door. "Get her," the woman yelled from inside and someone obeyed because the weight of another body on her back came crushing. It was the curly top this time and he spun her around to face him similar to the way the other man did. Only this time he didn't bother grabbing her hair because he immediately pinned her to a wall. He brought one hand between them to catch hold of both of her wrists and forced her hands above her head. The other hand came up to grasp her breast as he writhed his body against hers. She squirmed violently and only managed to give him room to slide a knee between her thighs and wrench them apart.

"Been waitin on this since they brought you through the door," he breathed across the skin of her neck. He brought his face up to drag his tongue across her face and forced a disgusted sound from her. He leaned his upper body back to look at her for a moment and then darted forward, aimed at her mouth. She launched her forehead forward and into his nose. It cracked and he screamed. His grip on her hands loosened just enough for her to wriggle a hand free and dig her thumb into his eye. Blood blossomed from under his eyelid and his screams went up a pitch. He backed off, leaving her to slide down the wall. She made sure to land on her feet and, as he stumbled backwards into the room, she noticed a dial to the left of the door. It was turned to 'open' and she rushed forward and switched it to 'close'.

The doors of the room shut but not before the woman rushed forward desperately. She was too late, only had time to bang on the door angrily as it shut. Laramie's eyes darted around her. She was in a long corridor and had no idea which way they'd taken the others. A passage that branched off from the main corridor lay open just ahead in the most well lit direction. She took it as the banging on the door intensified. She really didn't want to stick around and find out what the woman had in store for her. She ran, as fast as her feet could carry her, footsteps thumping on the floor. There was no way to move silently so she figured she might as well yell for help. "Jack," she screamed, "Imam!…Shazza!"

There was a reply, distant, but present. She followed it ahead and into around another corner. There was a room at the end of this one and just inside stood Shazza. Laramie ran towards her and Shazza returned the gesture but turned Laramie around and shoved her forward. "Let's go," she said, rushed.

"Down, now," a shout from behind. Laramie turned to look at what was happening and was met by a strong gush of wind that threw her into Shazza and the both of them into an adjacent wall. Shazza was standing first and she pulled Laramie onto her feet as they turned their gazes back towards the room. Riddick, Jack and Imam piled out almost abreast and peeled down the hallway towards them. "Keep running," Riddick yelled as he zoomed past, "Hurry up! HURRY UP!"

Shazza pulled Laramie along for a second or two until she fell into step with them. They turned and twisted through the corridor, heading back the way Laramie had come but she said nothing. They'd be fine as long as they stuck together. The ones locked in the room hadn't had weapons, or at least not weapons that they'd shown to her. They turned that corner again and this time Riddick led into the darker end of the hall. He stopped them briefly at a door. It had a code panel on it and none of them knew the code. Laramie turned to glance back towards the closed door. No more banging and no screaming from inside. Had they gotten out?

Not much time for thinking. Riddick's knife was in the code panel and the doors were opening when she turned back to them. Air hissed as the doors split to full length. They tried to continue running and found that they were back in floating territory. Riddick bent his knees and plunged forward, repeating the motion once he landed. He didn't look back to see if they'd gotten the idea and they didn't wait for him to. They followed, Jack first and Imam waited for Laramie and Shazza to go before he pursued. The doors slammed behind them.

Laramie slipped once and fell behind slightly. The distance was harder to close here and by the time they stopped at another door she was happy just to be able to see them. The door was open, code panel fried, by the time she caught up and they were moving through. It slammed closed just as she cleared the door. Somebody was doing manual override on them, trying to separate the group and they'd almost succeeded. The door had opened onto a short incline and they hopped up over it to land on their feet at the top. No more floating. Thank goodness.

As they turned into the corridor that lay stretched in front of them a loud roar blared. It spun their gazes in its direction. "What the hell was that," Shazza breathed.

"Don't move," Riddick growled. They stood and listened as the roars were joined by heavy, clunking footsteps. The sound grew closer and closer. "Let's go." Riddick led further into the corridor to a point where it widened and the floor dropped out, leaving a narrow walking space around the edge of the room. Riddick went first, quickly; it was wide enough that he didn't have to scoot along cautiously. He climbed up onto a ledge that stuck out on the other side and turned back to help them up one by one. Laramie let herself be last, helping to boost Jack up before her. Gunshots rang out and Riddick almost dropped Jack but caught her by the back of her shirt and hoisted her up anyway. Laramie turned and looked at the people shooting at them. "Pixy," Riddick called, turning her attention back to him. He had his hand out and shook it urgently at her. She grasped his hand with both of hers and her yanked her up as the shots rang out again.

One of the shots bit into her back and tore a short scream from her mouth. He pushed her forward and crawled along the shelf to stay out of the shooters' sight. He stood up again about five feet away from the edge, but Laramie curled up on the ground. Blood had begun to trickle out of her wound and onto the ground. It wasn't bleeding as heavy as it had been a moment before but it was bleeding all the same. "Laramie," Shazza placed a hand on her back and bent to look at the wound. She gasped, it was bleeding less and less and, even as she watched, Laramie's body spat the little piece of ammo out and onto the ground.

Riddick bent down and pulled Laramie up by her arm and turned her to face him. "Pull it together," he said, "We're getting out of here." She nodded at him, eyes half closed and glazed. He pressed forward and on through the opening that lead into another passageway. Shazza followed closely behind Laramie, watching as her skin melted back together in slow motion. It was amazing. Another roar sounded and this time it seemed even closer to them. Laramie shook Shazza off and tugged on Riddick's hand where it gripped her arm.

"I'm fine, Shazza," she said, "Check on the others." Shazza nodded and fell back some to run next to Jack who seemed to be struggling. Riddick spun Laramie back behind him and stopped to look at the others.

"Don't stop," Imam gasped, trying to catch his breath.

"We're not out running this thing," Riddick replied, "Not the five of us."

Shazza shifted on her feet and Jack frowned up at Riddick from her hunched position. "What," she asked, eyes going sad, almost pleading, "I can keep up."

"Maybe someday," Riddick replied and turned to walk away, face tilted up towards the ceiling. He stopped a few steps away and turned to face them again. Shazza moved around to Laramie's back and touched the wound, significantly smaller now.

"That's amazing," she said, "You heal so quickly. No evidence of scarring. Its almost as if it never happened."

Laramie nodded, "If we don't keep moving then I'm sure they'll give me something I can't heal."

"Get to the flight deck," Riddick demanded.

"Its just up a level," Imam asked, breathing beginning to slow.

"Yeah," he replied and gestured to a small room just behind Imam, "Stow in there and let whatever's following pass. When it does, make for the flight deck and don't look back…no matter what you hear."

"We'll wait for you," Jack pressed.

"Follow Imam," Riddick said over his shoulder as he turned and moved off down the hall.

"What are you gonna do," Jack called after him. He never answered, just kept running and turned the first corner he came to. Jack poked her head back into the small room and they all pressed back as the sound of footsteps approached. They slid down and huddled together in the limited shadow cover that the room offered. Laramie peeked and watched the group of armed people pass. Just past the room, one pair of footsteps halted briefly before continuing off after the others.

"Now where do we gotta go to meet up with Ridd-," Jack began but Imam covered her mouth.

"Jack," he whispered, "Shh." As they both quieted, the mechanical footsteps came closer. They got heavier and louder, so much so that they shook the floor as the beast scurried across their view window. It was huge and metallic for the most part. Its large mouth was open in a silenced roar and it had tentacles that swayed out behind it. The lights in the ceiling high above shown down onto, what looked to be, its exposed brain. It clumped past on heavy, metal hooves and they waited until its footsteps sounded small again before they filed out into the corridor. Nothing like seeing the monster that's hunting you to make you put pep in your step.

Jack stood and looked off in the direction that Riddick disappeared with teary eyes. "We've got to help him," she cried, "We can't help him if we leave."

Imam placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a slight tug. "Sometimes," he said, "That is exactly how it works." Jack nodded and turned with reluctant in her face. She felt bad for leaving him but she had to keep moving, they all did. Laramie stepped back as Imam initiated the running again. Jack fell in to close tow behind him and Shazza fell into stride beside Laramie. Laramie couldn't help but wonder if she'd ever be able to just sit and rest again.


	16. Chapter 16

Under the Suns

Chapter Sixteen

It was a long climb up through a very narrow tunnel. There was a ladder built into the side of the tunnel that they used to climb. It was no more than rickety, curved metal bars. Imam hadn't been able to find any other way to move up a level that didn't require more physical ability than any of them possessed. Besides, based on mere placement, they were expecting the vertical tunnel to lead straight up into the ship dock. Laramie winced most of the way up as her back rubbed against the inside of the channel. It was a snug fit, even for her, and her back wasn't completely finished healing yet. It was no longer bleeding but it was left raw and sore where the shot wound had been. She'd nearly lost her footing as the others began to climb up, so Shazza had insisted that Laramie climb up before her, just in case. There hadn't been a need for it so far, thankfully.

Imam finally reached the top of the tunnel and pushed aside a small square tile that must have been part of a floor. He climbed up through it until the only things they could see of him were his legs dangling down above them. He stopped moving and his legs went slightly limp. He began to slide up through the hole but the movement was very unnatural, almost boneless. As Imam vanished into the bright lights above that blazed down into the tunnel, a hand shot down and grabbed Jack by the shirt and pulled her out of sight. "Jack," Laramie shouted up into the light that fell into the tunnel and over them.

Laramie climbed up, braced herself to be grabbed as well but, as she climbed out into the ship docks, she went untouched. There was a man standing there, draped in white, and holding Jack against a wall by her throat. Laramie got her feet under her and made a slow advance, ready to attack the man from behind. "Laramie Shores," came a voice that was becoming too familiar. Laramie stopped short and turned to look for the owner of the heavily accented tone. "Looking is pointless, I'm out of your view point." She nodded and turned her eyes back to the man who was holding Jack. He had his eyes fixated on the child, whose face was beginning to pale. "I just wanted to inform you that I remember how I know your face." The sound of high heels clicking echoed through the dock. It bounced off of every surface so that trying to zero in on it was almost dizzying. "You, my dear, are a wanted woman. Wanted for reasons that did not, at first, appeal to me; but wanted all the same."

"What are you talking about," Laramie asked. She shot a quick glance around her. It'd be a shame to let the woman blatantly sneak up on her.

"A few years ago I was given a report of your bounty," she continued, "3 million for your head on a silver platter and bringing you in alive was 'not an option'. Such a nice amount of money to have someone as trivial as you dead. It sparked a certain curiosity in me and I inquired further." Laramie looked around again, a little more concerned now. Wherever she was she sounded way too interested in the money for her to feel safe.

There was long silence, left void of too many answers for Laramie to let it sit. "I don't understand," her voice came hoarse this time. A thread of fear was beginning to creep in.

"Belle Hine," she said, "Does the name ring familiar at all?"

"No," Laramie sighed, tired of the games. The irritation helped to chase back the fear for a moment.

"Belle is the current queen of Gloria," she resumed, "The paradise planet and home world to the Fidèles." Laramie's eyes widened and the woman let out a pleased titter. "Apparently they were just emerging from a very long internal war over whom held the rights to the throne after the death of the last royals. The royals were too selfish to appoint any successors once they were unable to reproduce. And so they bickered and fought over who would rule next and ultimately resorted to murder." Her voice was high and cheery now, lilting even. "The population has been reduced and watered down so much that they decided whoever was the closest to pure blood Fidèles could have rights to the throne. A very fallible way to make such a decision, but it seemed simpler than wiping each other out one by one or being conquered by another race."

"What does that have to do with me," she asked. Shazza had come up now and was frowning at Laramie. The conversation was cut short.

Jack made a short grunt and drew the eyes in the room back to her. She was making futile struggling motions in the man's grip and her face had gone a deep shade of red. "Let her go," came the voice that drew their gazes elsewhere. Riddick stalked towards the man who held Jack. He pounded a fist into his open hand, "Its _me_ you're after. You want a shot at the title?"

He let go of Jack and she slid down the short wall where she'd been held. Her face was fading back to normal and her eyes weren't bulging. The man stripped away his white robe and pulled out a long firearm as he moved towards the center of the docks, meeting Riddick half way. Both of the men fell into defensive stances and Laramie moved to stand near Jack so she could be out of the way. Riddick pulled out his curved blade and circled the man predatorily. The mystery man unsheathed what could only be a sword from the barrel of the gun. Handy hiding spot he had there. He brought up his free hand and gave his dark glasses a quick fidget.

They charged at each other and the fight sprang into motion. Their movements were so quick that it was hard to follow but Laramie followed enough to see Riddick take a hit from the man and give one right back as he swung his sword at him. Laramie's eyes drifted to the large machines that lined the wall around them. She hadn't even had time to look around. Ships. At least a dozen. They had every opportunity in the world to get out of this place, so long as their only pilot survived this fight.

Laramie turned her eyes back to the fight as Riddick was shoved closer to them. Laramie thought to take Jack and move further away but their movements became so erratic that she saw fit to stay where they were. The man came at him quick, sword swinging wildly, but Riddick dodged the blows skillfully. He swung again and Riddick met his sword with the sharp edge of his knife. The force sent the sword swinging away from him and the knife flying skyward.

Disarmed, they exchanged a few hand-to-hand blows but, as the knife plummeted towards the ground, Riddick made a quick move. Riddick got in close the man's body and delivered a blow to his face. He recovered too fast though and it didn't have much of an effect on him. It was difficult to tell who was and wasn't in pain because both of them kept their eyes shielded behind dark lenses.

The fight kept going, neither of them willing to back down, but the man in white let out a punch that sent Riddick sliding backwards into a pile of equipment. By the time Riddick had shaken away whatever dizziness came with it, the man in white was coming for him, sword in hand. He brought it up over his shoulder and swung down at Riddick but he ducked and rolled out of the way. When Riddick caught his footing again, he had a firm grip on a cord. He whipped it upwards in an odd fashion that got ideal results. The cord came up and wrapped around the man in white's neck. Riddick pulled tight, strangling the man, but he swung his sword down and cut the cord. Bad choice. The lights went out immediately.

The wire sparked and gave just enough light for Laramie and the others to see, in short, choppy flashes. The man had fallen to his knees and then Riddick was gone. The next flash brought an image of Riddick above him and the last brought the sight of Riddick on the man, his curved knife shoved deep into the man's eye. The emergency lights switched on and cast a red glow over the room in time for them to watch the wounded man fall to the floor. None of them knew for sure if he was dead or alive but none of them was willing to bet on the latter. He lay awfully still where he fell, mouth open in a silenced scream.

"I told you that was going to happen," Riddick said. He turned his back on them, not the first time, and walked towards one of the nearest ships. He was holding his arm as if it was injured.

"Where are you going," Imam asked. He must have woken up sometime during the fight.

"I'm gonna prep this ship," he replied, "And get off this heap."

"So…_we_ can escape," Imam pressed. Riddick simply lifted an arm, the one he'd been holding, over his shoulder and gave a waving gesture to them. Laramie went to help Jack up but Imam beat her to it. "It is over," he whispered to Jack, "We have survived." Shazza followed after Riddick, eyes lingering on the fresh body as she passed it. Jack's eyes opened as Imam helped her along. She looked better and was trying to walk on her own now. Imam let her go with concern on his face and she swayed along on her own two feet.

Riddick turned the exterior entry ramp dial and it lowered slowly, casting a light across the floor. However, with that light came a shadow, and the owner of that shadow stood on the entry ramp, pointing a gun at Riddick. His head had been turned and he hadn't seen her at first but now as he turned back around he got a brief look at the frazzled woman, her hair wild and eyes furious, before she shot him. Blood sprayed from the shoulder of the arm he'd been holding. He fell with the force of the shot and he lay eerily motionless on the floor, only the quick rise and fall of his chest giving some positive response. So that's where she'd been hiding.

"Back to hell with you," she screamed, "You bloody, stinking savage!" She stepped off of the ship to stand over Riddick and pointed a gun down at his face. She was going to kill him and after him, they were next. Everything seemed to slow down in that moment, and the whole universe centered down to her finger on that trigger. Laramie started to run and stop her, her eyes darted around looking for something to throw or bludgeon the woman with, but a bang stopped her. For one horror filled second she thought that the crazy woman had killed Riddick but her eyes refocused and she saw the truth of it all.

The woman's body crumbled lifelessly to the ground. With exception of a small piece of her lower jaw, her entire head was gone in one big, bloody mess that was spilling out on the floor. Riddick was rising up slowly as Laramie's eyes looked back to see who'd done the shooting. "Imam," Riddick asked.

It wasn't Imam. It was Jack. She stood with the still smoking gun of the man who'd choked her hanging loosely in her grasp. Her eyes were wide with gained experience and her face was cast with ominous shadows. "Yeah," she said as all eyes landed on her, "We made it." Her face relaxed some.

"Awfully uncivilized thing you just did there, Jack," Riddick said. He stood and stared at the child just as everyone else did and for just a moment they all got a glimpse of just how much potential she really did have to be like Riddick. Riddick tilted his head off to the side slightly and turned to get onto the ship. Jack dropped the gun as they all went to follow him, stepping over another body on their way. With the new reports of a bounty on her head, over a political dispute, Laramie couldn't help but wonder how many more bodies she would need to step over until she got some dang peace and stability in her life.


	17. Chapter 17

Under the Suns

Chapter Seventeen

Laramie lay in the small sleeping chamber. It was cushioned on the inside and had a glass dome that could be lowered to close her off from whatever sounds were happening outside of her little bubble. She'd climbed into hers and curled on her side facing the wall.

Her mind was heavily weighed with what answers she'd received on their hazardous detour. The answers she hadn't received weighed heavier still. She lay still and listened to the sound of Imam and Riddick talking in hushed tones. Jack had been asleep the last time Laramie had peeked over her shoulder at the child. Shazza lay awake in her own bubble, staring up into the ceiling. "Riddick," Imam sighed as he slid into the co-pilot chair.

"Trouble," he asked.

"Yes," Imam said, his voice a hoarse whisper, "It is nothing back there. What worries me lies ahead of us." There was a moment of silence and then the brief rustle of movement.

"Jack," Riddick said, voice raised almost in question.

"I am…concerned for her, Riddick," Imam continued, "That she'll become…"

"Like me," Riddick finished it for him. There was a light beeping that saved the both of them from having to continue the conversation that neither of them seemed to want to resume. The beeping repeated itself, this time followed by a soft whir.

"What is that place," Imam asked. He'd moved some; his voice had grown closer than it was the last time he spoke. There was a sliding sound that made Laramie look over her shoulder. Shazza had closed her glass dome and assumed a position similar to the one she'd taken.

"That's nowhere," Riddick answered, quickly and dismissively. The beeping intensified for a moment and then stopped altogether. "I'm dropping you guys on New Mecca." The sound of the acceleration gear being pushed forward echoed through the ship and there was no more conversation. The sound of Imam's footsteps passing by and the brief thud of him sliding into his sleeping chamber kept the heavy silence at bay briefly. He closed his glass dome immediately and shut off the light.

Laramie clicked off the light in her own chamber but left the glass dome up. She wanted to hear what was going on when she slept. Unfortunately for her, sleep wanted to play a game of keep away tonight. Every time her mind began to drift away into that soft dark, thoughts bubbled up again. He was taking them to New Mecca and it bothered something in her to think that she'd be dropped on this unfamiliar planet instead of her birth planet. Now that she knew about Gloria it was all that lay on her restless mind. Every answer she wanted, needed, could be supplied there; she knew it. But she couldn't fly herself and Riddick was not staying with them.

"Close your lids and go to sleep," he spoke from the pilot chair.

"I'm trying," she mumbled back, "Can't sleep through all of the thoughts so I'm trying to get them all out."

"Thoughts of what," he said.

"What the woman said," she replied, "If I had no place else to go then just settling where we land would be easy but…I could have family there. People who love me and have missed me."

"So you're just going to trek on off then," he asked, almost interrupting, "From the planet that almost killed you straight to another planet where someone else wants to kill you." He stood from the pilot seat and strolled over slowly, eyes shielded behind the dark lenses of his goggles. I'm not staying with you, pixy. You're gonna have to start thinking for yourself. I'm not gonna be there to save your ass this time."

She turned her body fully around to look at him. "Why are you always so angry?" It was a simple question, asked in innocence but the look that flashed through his eyes made her want to retract it. She forced it away though and pushed calmness back to the surface. He would not scare her, not if she could help it.

He stared at her with hard eyes for a few moments more before his face softened again. "Its just how I am," he said, "Wouldn't expect you to understand. Doesn't matter if you understand as long as you heard me."

"Maybe I would if you'd give me a better answer," she said, "I don't know much about you outside of what I've seen and heard. And yes I was listening. It has been taken into consideration."

"And what have you heard," he asked, crouching down beside her chamber so they'd be eye level.

"On Hades," she said, "There was something mentioned about you shiving us in our sleep. But that was then and this is now. You haven't done anything to make me think you're a particularly bad person so I'm not sure I understand." Her eyes fluttered. She was getting tired but she forced them back open because this time she wanted an answer. After all, she'd told him pretty much everything about herself.

He stared at her for a moment, a very long moment, his eyes squinted in observation. She raised an eyebrow and got ready to speak again but he brought his hand up and placed it on the glass dome. "Go to sleep, pixy," he said, "I'll wake you up when we get there. Shouldn't be long this time."

"That's what you said last time," she mumbled, eyes half closed.

He smiled and it was so slight that it was almost illusionary. The curving of his lips was slight and only noticeable if you'd been looking. It faded quickly as he stood, hand still on the dome. "You smell different," he said, "Like sweat and smoke." Her face twisted into a frown as she thought of the people she'd locked in that room and how the men had pressed her body into theirs. She didn't quite understand the purpose of what they'd done but it made her feel sick to just think back on it. "What did they do to you when we separated?"

"I'd prefer not to say," she said. His face hardened again. He was going to try and intimidate her into telling him. She averted her eyes and aimed them out of the window instead. The passing stars served as an adequate distraction until the sensation of him leaning in closer drew her stare back to him. He'd brought his face no more than an inch away from hers. Laramie's breathe caught in her throat as her eyes landed on the dark, glassy lenses of his goggles. Her heartbeats came a little harder than before and when she took another breath it shook with something she didn't quite understand.

He stayed silent for a long moment before, "Go to sleep, pixy." He shut the lid and moved off somewhere out of her view. She didn't turn to watch him go because her eyes were too tired, too heavy. She let them close this time and her mind finally eased enough to let the sleep come. In her dreams she stood in the light and watched a deep, thick darkness reach out for her, voices calling out to her from within. No much frightening about it but as it drew in around her a sense of dread clinched her heart. It inched closer and closer and just before it swallowed her and consumed all of the light, she woke.

The glass dome was up and Riddick was crouched next to the sleeping chamber. His goggles were up now and his eyes were glassy in the light. A light that hadn't been there when she'd fallen asleep. Her eyes darted around the ship to find the other sleep chambers empty. The entry ramp was closed but the others were gone. "What happened," she whispered.

"We're here," Riddick said, "I told them to wait outside and I'd send you down in a minute." He raised an eyebrow at her. "Bad dreams?" She slid out of the chamber, planting drowsy feet on the floor and standing with a swaying caution. He moved out of the way as she did so but stayed no further than arm's length away. She stared up at him with waking eyes. They'd gone pale, pale gray, almost white, and had lost a bit of their shine.

He reached just past her and turned the ramp dial to open. "Head on out," he said, "They're waiting on you, so hurry up."

Laramie nodded good-naturedly and turned towards the ramp, now halfway lowered. She took a step forward but stopped and glanced back over her shoulder. He was half turned to go back to the pilot chair. "You're leaving right now," she asked.

He turned back and grinned, bringing his hands up to grip two of the bars that crossed the ceiling. The grin didn't look friendly but she could have been wrong. "You asking me to wait on you, pixy," he asked.

She stared at him, unsure of where this conversation was leading, "Yes, please."

"Please," he chuckled. His eyes flicked past her and off of the ramp. The others must have still been standing there because he spoke the next in a quieter tone. "The outside world's an ugly place. Please and thank you will only get you taken advantage of now, pixy. Faster you learn that, the easier and less painful the adjusting will be." He turned and trudged back to the pilot chair and didn't glance back.

"So, are you going to wait," she asked. He didn't speak again, just shut off the all of the control buttons and propped his feet onto the arm of the co-pilot chair, ankles crossed. She smiled softly at the side of his head, "For whatever its worth, thank you."

He waved a hand at her, a lethargic gesture. She took the hint and turned to leave, letting him have his precious alone time. As she descended the ramp and took in the unfamiliar sights with astonished eyes, she went completely unaware of his gaze following her out into the light. She treaded out into the city with three of the only people she even remotely knew and a world full of wonders ahead of her.


	18. Chapter 18

Under the Suns

Chapter Eighteen

The city of New Mecca glowed in the afternoon sun. Small ships, similar to the one they'd flown in on, whizzed past in all directions. People flooded the small streets and the sounds of music and laughter filled the air. It had to have been the most beautiful thing Laramie had ever seen. Vender booths lined the streets to either side and lay loaded with shining jewelry and fresh produce. Imam smiled and waved at people as they moved past and the women eyed Jack, Laramie, and Shazza with concerned expressions. One woman clucked her tongue at them to draw their attention. "How would you three ladies like to sample some fine attire," she beckoned in a thick accent.

Shazza passed a short-lived glance to Laramie and stepped towards the woman and her dark booth. Jack called after Imam so that he wouldn't leave them but she didn't follow the three into the booth. The woman pulled back a black curtain as they stepped behind the counter and slipped to the side, smiling at them out of her full face. She was short, just a few inches shy of Laramie, and plump. Her skin was as dark as the wood with which her stand was built and her hair rested in a large bun pinned to the back of her head.

Laramie stepped through after Shazza and feasted her eyes. There was a small room behind the curtain and in it were hundreds of dresses, all in different hues and lengths. In the middle of the room lay a table strewn with jewelry that shone in the sunlight that filtered in from the ceiling. Shazza was standing and running a hand over the trinkets while Laramie took a turn about the room. She hadn't seen clothes like this since her mother had been alive. She'd rarely worn dresses, in fact she only had a few, but Laramie had always loved them. They had been so long and flowing and one was dyed a vibrant shade of green; the color had looked wonderful against her mother's pale skin.

She idly brushed her fingers over the hem of one very similar to it while she reminisced. The last time she'd seen that dress it laid in shards in the pit of the coring room, stained with blood. "Like it," the woman asked, bringing Laramie back from her thoughts. Laramie smiled at her sweetly and nodded. "Then I have just the one for you." She moved back towards the opposite side of the room and Laramie followed closely. "Let's see," she said as she moved along the row, hand trailing across the dresses.

She finally stopped and her hand grasped a light blue dress. She pulled it from the shelf and it fell in a graceful sway across the floor. It was striking and the lights danced along the folding skirts. "We only have enough for a few pieces now," Shazza spoke, "But we'll return when we have more. You have quite a collection here."

"Pick your few," she said before turning her gaze back to Laramie, "And for you, this dress will be free. Just a small token to say 'Welcome to New Mecca'." She held the dress out to Laramie and smiled.

"How did you know we weren't native," Shazza asked.

"I see many faces pass by my stand each day," the woman replied, eyes never leaving Laramie, "So often that they have all become familiar. All except for yours' that is."

"Thank you," Laramie said. She held out her arms and the woman hesitated for a moment. She was eyeing Laramie's arms closely and it made Laramie look too. She was caked with grease, dirt, and a few speckles of blood. If this was how her arms looked, she wondered how the rest of her looked. This was beginning to make her feel awkward, and a bit itchy for that matter.

"Why don't I just hand them to your male friend out front," the vender asked, "I'm sure he'll hold them until you get a chance to clean up some."

Laramie nodded and wiped her hands down the sides of her pants, as if that would clean them. Instead she felt the grease and dirt mix and flake off onto the dirt floor. "We'll have these," Shazza said. While Laramie and the vender had cringed at her hygiene, Shazza had gone about picking out three more dresses. They were all long and flowing similar to the blue one but in all different colors. The vender nodded happily and scurried back out front. "Imam said that he'll get us to the local bath house," Shazza said, turning to follow back of the small room, "We'll need to clean up there while he finds a place for us to live for now."

Laramie nodded and turned to follow back out into the bright bustle of the city. The vender was talking to Imam now and Jack was frowning. "I hope you didn't get me one," she snorted.

"Don't worry," Shazza chuckled, "I know they don't fit your tastes." She surrendered a small pouch to the vender. It jingled lightly as they passed it and Imam shifted his weight, as the dresses lay draped across his arms.

"Ladies, shall we," he said, turning on his heel and hurrying back into the moving crowds. Laramie cast another kind smile at the woman as they moved along and she turned her attention to the other passers by.

Imam led them, with great haste, through the thinning crowd. They wove in between couples strolling and friends chatting. He finally stopped in front of a small building with steam rising from the top. It looked to be built from slabs of stone and it bore a few large cracks from the bottom up on the exterior. "Here we are," he said, smiling strangely, "You may take as much time as you need. It will give me more time to find living arrangements."

A taller woman shuffled out of the building, the door was no more than billowing fabric. She wore a faded dress that hugged close to her body and flowed out around her legs. Her light skin shimmered in the sun and her brown hair fell in thin braids down her back. She took the dresses from Imam's arms and turned to take them inside with a haphazard smile. The three women followed into the building, trailing her intently as Imam disappeared into the steady stream of people.

She hung the dresses in a small compartment. "Just through there," she said, pointing up a hallway, "The bathing rooms. If the door is open then the room is empty. We should have enough for now. Call for me if you need anything."

Shazza nodded and directed the short walk to the rooms. The hall seemed to stretch on forever in a dull brownish-gray streak. The doors began to line the wall about halfway down but the open doors didn't emerge until close to the end of the hall. Shazza immediately peeked into their rooms and pointed out everything. Laramie didn't quite catch it all, but she'd have to learn through trial and error because Shazza wasted no time. She'd closed herself into her own room and left Laramie and Jack in the hall, staring at each other in puzzlement. Jack retreated to her room first and Laramie reluctantly did the same. As she shut the door, something about being closed into a room alone made her feel uneasy.

In the room there was a large, square tub in the middle of the floor. On the inside of it there were small seats in each corner and soaps lined the side. A stack of towels lay folded on a wooden bench that stuck out from the farthest wall and another door stood next to that. Light fell in from a small opening in the ceiling and lit the tub with orange sunlight. A tall, curving faucet stood on one side of the tub. It shone silver in the light as it poured steaming water into the tub. The water must have been automated because it began moments after she closed the door, no water knobs or temperature changers. Just as well. It would probably take steaming water to get all of the grunge off.

Laramie took a deep breath and let it out in a long sigh. She peeled off her shirt and let it fall in a dirty heap. The boots were next and the pants last. Her skin felt so much better being free from the clothes that had plastered themselves to it. The facet stopped abruptly and the water had almost reached the top of the tub, steam hovering along the surface like a foggy blanket. She stepped forward and eased herself into the water. Her muscles relaxed instantly and a few new pains hit her radar. She wouldn't be able to see any cuts or bruises through the dirt, so for now she focused on getting clean.

One by one, she sniffed the soaps and finally settled on one that smelled faintly of flowers and sweet things. She lathered her skin slowly and then took the time to scrub diligently, partially to get the dirt off and partially in an attempt to scour a few other things away. As she picked the grit out from under her nails her ears caught a slight noise in the room. In that moment she cursed herself for not checking behind the extra door that now lay at her back. She reached a hand up and brought two handfuls of her hair over her shoulders to cover herself with. "Not very polite," she spoke in a hushed tone, "Sneaking in on someone during such a personal moment."

"Never said I was polite," Riddick said.

Laramie sighed, half relief, "I'm not sure I approve of this habit you have of creeping up on me from darkened nooks. How did you get in here without being seen, anyway?"

He motioned back towards the second door, "Emergency exit."

"I assumed it was locked," she responded.

"Surely," he said, laughter in his voice, "You didn't think I'd gone about being a big bad ass criminal and hadn't learned to pick a lock or two." He'd moved closer and the low sound of him sniffing barely reached her ears. "The soap is pointless," he said, "You still smell the same."

"Is that all," she asked, "You couldn't have waited until I was fully clothed to tell me that." His hands slid over her shoulders and she darted forward and just out of reach. There was silence between them and she let it linger this time, too occupied with keeping herself covered and listening for any more movement from him.

"Your hair," he said, "You can't reach far enough to wash it on your own, not all of it. Sit still."

"No," she whispered.

"Why not," he asked.

"Because, right now," she replied, "My hair is the only thing keeping you from seeing all of my…secrets."

He chuckled, "Don't worry. You don't have anything I haven't seen already."

"Just because you've seen it elsewhere doesn't mean you have the right to see mine," she said.

"Fine," he said, "I'll keep my eyes on your hair, no peeking, I promise."

She stood just out of his reach and frowned down at the water. His reflection shimmered on its surface and he stared steadily at her back. He still had those goggles on and, in that moment, they unnerved her, even though she probably wouldn't have been able to figure out the look on his face anyway. She felt that maybe she'd see some secret thought behind the shine of his eyes, if only she could see them. "No goggles," she requested, half expecting him to protest it. He didn't. He simply lifted them from his eyes and slid them off of his head to lay them on the edge of the tub where the water lapped. The tub had been filled up to just the right level to keep from over flowing. Yep, definitely automated. She hesitated, taking a few tries before she spoke, "Fine." She stepped back slowly and resettled herself onto the small-submerged seat.

His fingers crept forward and gathered her hair into his hands, pulling it back and over her shoulders. She brought her hands up to cover herself instead, now that her hair was busy elsewhere. He cupped water in one hand and poured it over her hair until it flowed over his hand and trailed off into the water in damp ringlets. He reached far enough for his hand to creep into her peripheral and grabbed a small bottle of soap. As he frothed it through her hair, the lack of aroma let her know he'd picked a scentless one.

Laramie brought her hands up to wash what parts she could reach on her own, only to have them promptly swatted away. She brought her knees up to her chest and laid her cheek on the tops of them, hands falling idle to either side of her in the water. She blinked as the water softly slapped up against the side of her face. He pulled her hair back to keep it out of the water and raked the soap along her scalp with the tips of his fingers. The movements were fast at first and seemed to carry little thought behind them but when the strokes became more deliberate she leaned away from the touch. "Don't," she muttered.

She watched him nod in the reflection that he cast over her shoulder. Her eyes drifted closed as he kneaded his way down her tresses until, finally, the warm brush of water running over her head brought her eyes open again. The suds ran out into the water in soapy waves and, after a few scoops of water from his significantly large hands, the soap was gone and the water ran clear where he poured it over her. She straightened up again, hands immediately going to cover herself, and turned her head to look at him over her shoulder. "Thank you."

Riddick's eyes locked with hers as he nodded slowly, but the gaze never wavered. The look there was wide and about as close to vulnerable as was possible for him. She frowned and tilted her head slightly, which sent his eyes wandering downwards but not by much. He brought them back up and they were as icy as usual again. His mouth twitched as if he'd thought too hard about saying something. Whatever it was, he wouldn't get to say it just yet.

A knock sounded on the door from the hall and, through the silence, it was startlingly loud. Laramie's eyes shot to the door and when she turned back look at Riddick he was already slipping back through the second door. "Yes," she called, turned back to make sure she was covered.

"Its me," it was Shazza's voice, "I'm gonna reach in and hand you clean clothes, okay?" Laramie looked back again and found the door closed and the room quiet, almost as if he'd never been there. She eased out of the water, careful not to slip, and unfolded one of the towels from the bench. She wrapped it around her body as she ambled to the door.

"I'm ready," she said, close enough now that she didn't have to raise her voice. The door peeked open and Shazza's arm inched in, clean now, and with the light blue dress clenched in her hand. "The other clothes you brought got lost on the old ship. All we have are your books and photos."

Laramie grabbed the dress slowly and pulled it gently away from Shazza. The arm disappeared again and the door shut, leaving her to dress. She turned again to see if Riddick was back or not. The room was still empty. She moved to retrieve another towel and used this one to dry her hair as much as possible. By the time she'd slipped into the dress it hung down her back it moist curls. She swept it all over one shoulder so she could hold it up as she collected the old dirty clothes and towels and left the room.


	19. Chapter 19

**[Author Note: **This chapter is pretty short but thats because it was a bit rushed. The next chapter is in the works now and I hope you all enjoy it. Thank you for reading thus far and I hope you enjoy.**]**

Under The Suns

Chapter Nineteen

A few passing men eyed Laramie as she and Shazza stepped out of the bathhouse. Jack was already waiting across the way with Imam and Riddick. It was darker outside now, the sunlight reduced to a soft orange and purple glow. Shazza had been waiting near the exit for Laramie, all draped in a purple dress similar to her own. Cleaned, her hair wasn't much different from Laramie's, falling around her shoulders in dark curls. If Shazza's skin had been darker they could have passed as relatives. "You two look very nice," Imam said.

Shazza smiled and nodded but Laramie's eyes were fixed on the sky. There were clouds passing overhead and floating along silently. The streets were not so full now, only a few dwindling groups of people strolling along carelessly. The venders in their booths were closing shop, packing up their merchandise and lugging it away in heavy loads towards their homes, wherever they may be.

"There is an inn," Imam said, "I have rooms for us there for the night, but we may need to find shelter elsewhere on the morrow." He circled around until he stood in Laramie's view. She turned doe-eyes to him and they shone, like pale gold, in the dusk. "We must go," he said, "I want us to be tucked away safely before full night." This made her frown and turn to Riddick.

"I could use a good night's rest," he said, "Before we hit the road again."

"We," everyone said it in unison but only Jack continued, "Can I go?"

"No," Riddick said, "You stay here."

"But," she began, but she let it trail off. Shazza placed a hand on her shoulder and whispered something low and no doubt comforting.

Laramie turned back to Imam and nodded. He led off down the lane, through the fading lights of the city. As the people passed them Imam greeted them happily. He seemed so comfortable in this new place, so happy to be there. The passing people exhibited the same attitude. Not a frowning face in sight. He turned down a path that stretched between two large buildings. It was much more narrow and they had to fall into an almost single file line. Down where the path led out from in between the two buildings, water shimmered in the paling light. There was sand and a few straggling people walking along slowly.

To their immediate left a door stretched. It was a real door this time, not the like the curtain substitute of the bathhouse. Tall, heavy, and wooden, the door was painted a dark shad of brown, almost purple in hue, and adorned with small golden trinkets. This is the structure that Imam came to rest in front of. He gave three loud knocks on the door and clasped his hands in front of him, waiting. "The inn keeper has only offered us four rooms," he said, "So two of us will have to share."

"Jack," Shazza said, "You'll share with me. That way I can keep an eye on you." The door opened and Imam stepped in first, bowing shortly at the man who stood at the door. He offered the man a grateful smile as he presented him with four shining keys. They had a quick exchange of words and then Imam, with a short glance back to the others, ushered them inside.

Laramie had a brief moment to notice the man behind the door staring at something behind her before trailing Imam around a small bend. There was a dimly lit staircase and he was already halfway up by the time she caught up to him. Their footsteps echoed lightly on the hard stairs. They were marble and the railing, upon which everyone but Laramie held on, where crafted from twisted brass. Each landing they were brought to delivered a new sight. One had a window that looked out on the silvery water, the next looked out into a hall of doors. They alternated three times before they were finally at the top. The hall was just as long here as the ones on the lower floors but it only held four doors.

Imam stopped and turned to the others at the mouth of the hall. He gave a key to everyone but Jack and kept one for himself. Shazza placed a guiding hand on Jack's shoulder and pushed her gently down the hall while she sputtered pleadingly. The number 44 was carved into the side of the key she'd been given. The same number was mounted on the door furthest down the hall and on the right. They matched and the door unlocked without resistance.

She pushed it open as far as she could without losing her grip on the handle. It was a nice room, all shades of blue and white. As she stepped in farther and turned to shut the door she could see the door to the bathroom, left open completely. The bed stood near the middle of the room, pressed to a wall. It had four tall posts and thick, dark blue curtains were tied to each one. A small white vanity was on the opposite wall and the mirror on top of it reflected light from behind the large curtains that hugged the wall parallel to the door.

She paced past the bed and vanity and pulled the curtains to the side. There were glass doors behind them. They led out onto a small balcony that overlooked the river that lay stretched out at the end of the path they'd walked. It was beautiful and shimmered in the light of the large orbs that stood on pillars along its banks. As she opened the glass doors and stepped out onto the balcony, her eyes drifted upwards. The stars twinkled in the vast darkness above. Something about seeing them made her smile.

She turned, reluctantly, to go back inside and caught slight movement out of the corner of her eye. Riddick had stepped onto the balcony of the next room and was now staring at her from behind those dang goggles. He turned to stare off across the water and she stepped back into her room, closing the door gently behind her.


	20. Chapter 20

Under the Suns

Chapter Twenty

Laramie climbed into bed under the blue and white coverings, and curled onto her side, facing the balcony. Light fell in across her still form and cast an ethereal glow on her where she lay.

She hadn't expected sleep to come as quickly as it did but it wasn't long at all before she found her eyes fluttering closed. She was clean and tucked comfortably into a real bed for the first time in as long as she could remember. Her sleep was pleasant but, sadly, short lived. She woke to the sound of metal scraping and sat up in bed. The curtains had been closed again and the room was dark now. She sat up and peered out into the dark room but there wasn't enough light for her to see anything. "Hello," she whispered, "Who's there?"

The only answer she got was the sound of metal scrapping again, which was enough. She slid out of bed and stumbled in the direction of the balcony. Heavy footsteps followed hers, slower, but closer and closer each time. She extended a hand in front of her and felt blindly for the curtains, the wall, anything. Thankfully the curtains came first. She pulled them back and flooded the room with pale light.

Laramie turned, with wide, panicked eyes and found an all too familiar intruder. Riddick stood, one hand behind his back, illuminated in the light. His goggles were raised and his face twisted into menacing lines. She was growing accustomed to seeing that expression on his face and so, at first, she relaxed. It was when she brought her eyes up to his, ready to scold him, that she froze. The look in his eyes was completely unfriendly and inhumane. It made her take two steps back when he reached out for her with the hand that wasn't behind his back.

He stalked forward and she found herself pressing as far into the wall as she could to stay away from him. "What are you doing," she asked, voice trembling.

"I was watching," he said in that gravelly voice, "Trying to decide how to do this." His eyes squinted, a slight movement, but it made her scoot along the wall to stand with her hand on the glass door handle. "Where you goin', pixy?" She shook her head slightly and he wiggled the fingers of the outstretched hand at her, a beckoning gesture. "Come here." She gripped the handle tight and twisted it but she'd let him get too close by then. The hand that he'd hidden behind his back came around quickly and she caught a quick glimpse of silver. A knife, the curved one that he'd always managed to keep. She put up a hand and ducked away from him, eyes clinched closed. He brought the knife around and cut a gash across the palm of her hand.

She gasped, pained, and went to cradle the hand against her body but he caught it with his empty hand. The sound of the knife stabbing into the wall next to the doors brought her eyes wide open again. His eyes were more tame now and fixed sternly on her face. He still had her hand, their fingers woven together. She could only frown at him in utter puzzlement. What was he doing?

A soft shudder ran along her body, drawing her attention away from him to their coupled hands. What she saw made her gasp. "No," she whispered. Her hand was trapped in his, her fresh gash pressed against a similar one that trailed across his palm. He was bonding them; a blood bond, permanent and indissoluble. Their blood mingled and dripped down their forearms as she turned to look at him. "No," she said, more firmly this time.

He didn't answer, just stared at her with fascinated eyes. She pulled at her hand but his grip only tightened. She shoved at him and pried at their hands but his grasp tightened again, a crushing weight now. Her free hand went for the knife stuck in the wall and she tugged at it fruitlessly, franticly. She let go of it and yanked wildly at her hand.

He got tired of the struggling and stepped forward, pinning her between him and the wall, the side of her face pressed to his chest. She kicked at him instead and he trapped her legs with one of his own. "Almost over," he mumbled, voice echoing deep in his torso and thundering against her ear.

"Stop it," she yelled.

"Shut up," he barked, "Don't make me hurt you." She disregarded him and gave one more desperate attempt to get him off of her, but it was too late. The room around her melted away and was replaced by a blur of images, all moving too fast to make much sense first. It all cleared up, slowed down and her eyes began to make sense of them as they passed. Memories and thoughts, most of them violent in nature. A few brief seconds that felt like hours, but in those second she knew, and understood, everything he'd ever done or thought or said.

Laramie was on the ground when she resurfaced, back pressed to the glass doors and Riddick crouched in front of her. He was taking this pretty well. Good to know. Her skin burned warm where their blood trailed down it and an odd sensation started in their palms. It was the feel of skin brushing against skin when neither of them was doing anything to cause it. He let go of her hand and looked down in time to watch his hand heal where he'd cut it. A wide grin spread across his face but faded as her watched her eyes refocus.

"You alright," he asked.

"You…you bonded us," she in astonishment; it quickly turned to anger, "Why would you do that to me?" He just looked at her from the short distance that lay between them. She lunged at him, hands clawing, and he caught her. He held her at arm's length so she couldn't strike him. Her eyes had gone glassy with a rage that didn't belong to her. "Answer me!"

"Relax," he said. His voice rolled over her skin in soothing ways. She pulled away from him as if he'd burned her. That alone had been enough to prove to her that he was a dominant in the bond, which meant that he had extra power over her. If he so chose to he could make her his slave, drooling after him and awaiting his every command.

Laramie backed into the corner near the vanity and stared intently at him. Her hair fell forward and into her face, leaving her eyes to peer through like a child peeking through their fingers to watch the monsters come and go. "Leave."

Riddick stood quickly and stepped towards her hesitantly but moved to stand in front of the glass doors instead. He paused at the door and looked at her with an expression so close to the one she'd seen in the bathhouse. He opened the doors, never taking his eyes off of her until he stepped out onto the balcony. She emerged from the corner, reaching for the handles, and shut the doors firmly. He was gone by then. She yanked the curtains closed again, leaving her alone in the question laden darkness where she finally felt safe. Safe enough to crumple to the floor and let herself cry. For the glimpse of freedom she'd had and lost and for the misfortune that smiled down on her in amusement.


	21. Chapter 21

Under the Suns

Chapter Twenty-One

"It has been very good to know you," Imam said, his arms sliding from around Laramie, "I wish you luck in your voyage." He glanced past her, leaning in before he said the next. "And safe travels." Laramie had tried her best to ignore Riddick completely from the moment she'd woken up this morning. No reason to let him ruin her day. The others had sensed the tension there and had pulled her to the side twice now to ask if she was sure she wanted to go with him.

"Who else will take me," she'd asked them with a reassuring smile. None of them had had an answer so they left it be. She hadn't told them what he'd done, and she wasn't sure what they heard, but she was almost positive they sensed a change. Jack had already given her a parting nod and Shazza had promised to swing by Gloria and visit soon.

Riddick turned and stepped off of the ramp and onto the ship, stomping slightly so his footsteps would be heard. She frowned and gave the others one last wave before turning to board. Shazza had gone back and bought her a few more dresses to make up for the clothes she'd lost on the old ship. It was a kind gesture and Laramie had promised to pay her back when they met again.

By the time she stepped foot onto the ship, the ramp was already lifting behind her. She settled into a chair between two sleeping chambers and hunched silently, trying her best not to acknowledge his presence. The anger had faded some when she woke up, but the moment she'd seen him at the ship it flooded back in on a wave pushed by the sense of betrayal.

The ship thrust forward shakily and launched off of the loading docks and into the faded blue of the sky, leaving the beauty of New Mecca to fall away from them. She spared a single, short glance at his back and found him pushing buttons, seemingly at random. He ran out of buttons to push and his hand slid away someplace where she couldn't see them around the back of the chair.

Once the ride finally smoothed out and they plunged into the deep, sparkling of space, he set course and initiated the autopilot. A persistent tapping brought her eyes up from where she'd fixed them on the floor. Riddick was patting the co-pilot's seat with is hand, palm down. He hadn't even turned to look at her, just beckoned her over like an animal. She refocused her gaze to the floor and decided to purposely ignore him. "Pixy," he said.

"My name is not pixy," she snapped.

"So we're on a name to name basis now," he asked. His voice was louder so she knew, without looking, he had turned to look at her now.

"If we have to be, yes," she said, "I, personally, would prefer it if we weren't on any basis at all. I'd appreciate it greatly if you'd just drive this ship and leave me alone." Her voice had grown angry, words coming rapidly now. "Would Hades freeze over if you just got me to Gloria and said _nothing_ to me on the way? Don't worry, you can just start now and I'll take your silence as compliance."

"You're pissed," he said, "I get that." He paused as if waiting for her to snap at him again. She said nothing, just rolled her eyes when she realized he wasn't going to shut up just because she said so. "Come up. I'll teach you some basic piloting. It may come in handy if you decide you want to haul ass off of Gloria after I leave."

"No, thank you," she said and left it at that, though it took a lot. For a long while he was silent. Only the beeping of him flipping switches in the front and the dull hum of space on the outside of the ship. He glanced back again and she'd turned completely away from him in her seat, folding herself into a position that was completely uncomfortable.

He swiveled the whole pilot's chair around before he stood from it. "Tiresome life I've lived," he said, starting to move towards her. She was glad this ship was so balanced in weight because the old one had flipped every time they moved. Nauseating, to say the least. "The constant running I can handle. The solitude I can handle." She brought her gaze back to watch him step within an arm's reach of her. But of course his arm's reach was almost double hers so the benefits of the closing distance were one-sided. "It's the part where I come back to civilization, surrounded by people and lights, and realize that even among the masses, I'm still fuckin' alone."

"Why are you telling me this," she asked, "The last thing I want right now is to hear your life stor-"

"You asked me why," he interrupted. They locked eyes for a long moment and she nodded. He had her there, she had asked, he just hadn't answered right away. "When I walked into that little hut it looked like every home I've ever tried to make for myself: fake, ramshackle, and fleeting. A little fucked up place with just enough room for me and my thoughts."

She turned in her chair to look at him and an old familiar enemy crept along her skin. A feeling: loneliness. The bond would take some serious getting used to. It was coming with some side effects she hadn't known about, such as empathy. The loneliness, it was hers, but it was amplified by his. "When you came in," he continued, crouching in front of her, "You were, are, more like me than any, tolerable, person I've ever met."

"Other than my knives," he continued, "I've never had anything that was really mine. When you told me about the bonding on the ship, I decided I wanted the first real thing I had to be you."

"I'm not a thing," she cut in, "And I'm not yours to own." She took a moment and a deep breath to go along with it. "Not one reason that you gave me was good enough. You stole from me the one thing I'd wanted for all of those years. I fought tooth and nail to get off of that planet, out of that hell and you…" She took another breath trying to calm the trembling that slithered along her limbs. "You have ushered me into a whole new torment, one where I'm stuck to you, for good. You blood bonded us, damn it!" His eyes shifted when her voice rose. "Spirit bonds can be ignored. Body bonding is also discountable. But you blood bonded me to you. That's impossible to disregard. Unbreakable, because lets face it, I can't exactly go in and sift your blood out of mine."

"I'm stuck with you, forever," she continued, voice going distant but clinging to a certain disgusted tone, "Whether you like it or not, and whether I like it or not. And it's all just a possession game to you. Just another tree to piss on."

He nodded at her and brought up his hand. Her eyes flicked down to the hand quickly. She'd half expected another knife to be there but instead there was a book. It was small but thick and as she reached, reluctantly, to take it from him, she got a good look at the title. 'Gloria: An Almanac of the Fidèles' lay scribbled in golden letters across the cover. "The building across from the inn was a library," he said, "I got that this morning. The trip will take a few days so you have time to read it." He stood and brushed his hands together. "Thing, person, place, either way it goes, you're mine now."

"Get away from me," she said, it brought his eyes up to her face. "Before I say something, or do something, that I regret."

He turned to move back to the pilot chair, "You're angry; you wanna hurt me, go on and try. But keep in mind who you're playing with, pixy. Now move your ass to the co pilot's chair."

"I'm not a dog," she said, "And I said 'no thank you'." She turned away from him again, tucking her knees up to her chest in the chair.

"So, you're gonna be a brat this whole trip," he asked.

She ignored his question to pay more attention to the throbbing that was beginning to pulse inside of her head. He grunted and she heard the pilot seat spin back around. She didn't bother turning to see if he was still looking because, at the moment, she didn't care. The silence on the ship stretched on and Laramie cherished it dearly between waves of pain. She retired to one of the empty sleeping chambers when the headache dulled down some. She tucked the book up into a corner above her head, shutting the glass dome and switching off the light. Silence thick enough to make her ears pop was the music that lulled her into the sleep that had remained incomplete from the night before.


	22. Chapter 22

Under the Suns

Chapter Twenty-Two

Laramie had never realized how nearly impossible it was to tell time in space. It all stretched on in dark, starry equality. There was no sunrise or sunset, no noon or midnight. It was all the same. This discovery, added on to the silence that had filled the ship the entire trip was enough to make a girl go mad. She'd only had the almanac to keep her company and she'd read through it twice now.

She and Riddick had moved around each other in the quiet, leaving each other's presence unacknowledged. The last few sleep cycles she'd hardly even seen him awake. While she climbed into her sleep chamber he climbed out of his, and vice versa. When one slept, the other manned the pilot chair. They'd done this dance six times now. It was a dull method of existence and the artificial solitude dug at something deep within her.

She flapped the last page of the book back and forth. It was blank so there was nothing on it to read but it occupied her hands for a brief moment. Better than nothing, at that point. The sound of his sleep chamber dome sliding open made her flinch. A small chopping sound to disturb the air. She moved from the pilot's chair to the co pilot's chair, folding the book up and laying it on the floor.

He paused briefly before sitting down, not fully expecting to see her there. He'd been so used to her being asleep when he woke that he hadn't bothered to check this time. His eyes roamed over the control board, hoping to see some switch that needed flipping, some button that desired to be pushed, or perhaps a system error that needed fixing. Nothing was there and he cursed the ship. How dare it not malfunction?

He settled back into the chair and fixed his eyes forward, goggles strapped in place. "Finish the book yet," he asked. His voice proved a soothing thing for them both. Like a single drop of water in a hellish desert. Silence is golden, but, in that moment, there was nothing like the sound of conversation.

"Yes," she answered shortly. She was glad to hear something other than space, but that didn't make her any less pissed at him.

"You still mad," he asked.

"You still bonded to me without my consent," she shot back.

He shifted some in his seat. He'd deserved that and over the last few days he'd had time to realize that. Of course he wasn't going to apologize out loud, but he felt a short tug of remorse. "Did the book say anything about it?"

"Just explained what I already knew," she said, "How far off are we?"

"Not far," he uttered, his voice taking on the deep growl that had become distinctive to him before the long silence.

"Good," Laramie whispered.

"How long are you going to be mad," he asked.

She sighed and leaned forward as if peering out into the abyss of it all. There was a small cloud of colorful dust on the horizon. It wasn't much bigger than a star, but it seemed to be growing. "That's it," he said, turning her eyes to him. He nodded forward, "That's the Vivant Galaxy. Coming up on it fast."

She nodded and sat back again, eyes moving to rest on it. The sight of home twinkled in the distance, growing a smidge larger with every passing moment. His gaze burning into the side of her head turned her back to him. "What," she asked, voice unfriendly.

"What did it say," he asked, gesturing at the book.

"Other than what I already knew," she asked. He nodded and brought an elbow up to rest on the armrest of the chair. "It basically just expounds on what I told you before. It's permanent, even in death. In some cases, if the bond is strong enough, when one dies the other does as well." She hunkered down in her seat. "Blood bonding forbids bonding with anyone else, under risk of _violent rejection_. In the culture they have married couples bonded to ensure the marriage stays permanent."

"And," he pressed.

"Why don't you read it for yourself," she asked.

He raised his goggles and regarded her with irritated eyes but held his hand out for the book. She retrieved it from where she'd laid it on the floor and passed it over to him. He frowned at the book while she folded her legs up into the chair with her, ignoring the growing weight of her eyelids. "You look tired," he said, "Go rest."

"Right," she said, "Because telling me what to do is going to make this ride go much smoother for us."

"Stubborn," he mumbled as he tossed the book over his shoulder. It crashed into the side of a sleep chamber and flopped pathetically to the floor. Laramie didn't dignify it with a response. The sight of the galaxy crawling close and closer was too captivating for her to care what he said. "Look," he spoke, voice almost shouting, "I'm not the best but I'm not the worst either. Shit, you could at least treat me like a fuckin' person."

His anger made her smile. She'd gotten to him and it satisfied a big piece of her. "Oh," she replied casually, "You mean the way you treated me when you tossed the spiritual leash around my neck?"

He sighed, long and slow. "What do you want me to say?"

"Want," she said, "What I _want_ is irrelevant now. But, when it was happening, I kind of hoped you'd say something along the lines of 'Haha just kidding I'm not really going to yank your freedom away and fling you into an abyss of sorrow and anger.'" She frowned as if she was trying to recall something, something more that she'd wanted. "Yep, that's it. That would've been great."

He turned sharply to her, "I don't apologize, pixy."

"If you call me pixy again," she said, "I'm going to address you as Rosa for the rest of this trip."

"That's not my name," he said, raising an eyebrow.

"And _pixy_ isn't mine."

"I can kill you," he said, "You know this, right?"

She opened her mouth to say something but stopped herself, closing it again after a few seconds. Her gaze darted down for a moment. "I don't want to play name games, Riddick. We are not on affectionate terms right now so just-."

A sensation stopped her words in her throat, and her breath for that matter. It crawled along her skin, prickling her gently like soft electricity edged with the pull that hovered on the air between magnets. She looked at him and found him leaning away from her, eyes concealed. It came, strong, and didn't pass completely but it did sedate itself. It went from a threatening bubbling to a soft simmer just below the surface. Their breaths seeped out in trembling lines. "What the fuck was that," he asked.

Laramie was up and moving for the book before he'd finished the question. She flipped through the pages to the chapter that talked about bonding. She remembered, specifically, that the last part of the chapter had mentioned a sensation similar to the one they'd just experienced but she'd disregarded it. She found it, and wished she hadn't. "What is it," he was standing now, still keeping his distance.

"It mentions something similar," she said, and began quoting the book, "'An urge is often felt between a Fidèles and their bond, on the occasion that they complete two of the three bonds, to fulfill the third.'" She stood and moved away from him, stretching the pull between them.

"That doesn't make sense," he said, "We only did one, unless you've been fuckin around with it."

"I haven't," she said, eyes wide in thought. And then it hit her. 'Stay put, pixy' he'd said on Hades. And she'd almost done just that. She remembered how her body fought her when she tried to do otherwise, even knowing death was swooping down from up above. It'd almost forced her to sit in the solar vehicle while they picked her flesh away. "Oh God," she whispered. And she'd need Him now because somewhere on that forsaken planet, she'd been spirit bonded to the man that stood across the ship from her. Two out of three, and the draw to complete the third, to further chain herself to him, pulled between them like invisible rope.


	23. Chapter 23

Under The Suns

Chapter Twenty-Three

"Don't let him hurt you," the voice echoed, "If you let him hurt you then you'll be weak and vulnerable…this is a time for strength because…your second chance starts here." It was Laramie's own voice, pulsating through her soft-lit dreams. After a short battle of sarcasm, she'd retired to her sleeping chamber, dragging the heavy weight of her anger with her. She'd fallen asleep and dreamt of the same devouring darkness that she'd dreamt of on the way to New Mecca, only this time, the light grew and began to overtake the darkness, bringing a warmth with it and the distant sound of the words she'd spoken to Carolyn on Hades.

Her second chance had begun already and this was just another obstacle. Who was she to curl in on herself and give up just because things were difficult? Carolyn hadn't made it off of Hades and, thinking back on it now, she couldn't help but feel like that message had been from herself, to herself. Maybe some part of her knew that Carolyn would never need it but she would.

Riddick eased over to her sleeping chamber and raised the glass dome to look down on her sleeping figure. She'd been mean, relentless in her anger, and stubborn enough to drive him to his wit's end. And now, lying with her eyes closed, face peaceful, he saw a beauty in her that he hadn't truly noticed before. He reached a hand down and trailed two fingers across her jaw. The gentle sensation coaxed her from her dreams and brought her eyes open.

Unfortunately, the strange magnetism flared to life as well. She made no move, no tensing, and no change in her serene manner. She simply stared up at him, her waking eyes glittering like soft rain clouds. He leaned down, eyes never leaving her face, and let his face hover just a couple of short inches from hers. Their breaths halted for a moment and they peered into each other's faces.

He made a small movement forward and she shook her head slightly. "Don't," she whispered, but the one word held a cold irritation. Her breath danced along his cheek, caressing where it touched. It was a hesitant move, but he did move away.

"Getting harder not to," he said.

"How far," she asked. He looked at her now and she looked like she always had. All of the ethereal allure that he'd seen in her only moments before had faded around the edges. She was resistible again and he'd never been more grateful.

"Come see," he said, turning away and going back to the pilot's chair. She slipped out of the chamber and tottered on tired feet towards the co pilot seat. It took a moment for her to bring her eyes up and then another for them to really make sense of what she saw, but when they did it stopped her heart for a couple of beats. Stars passed them by, shimmering like little specks of gold against a black velvet veil. The galaxy that had been no more than a golden speck on the horizon was now swirling with life around them. It was breath taking and it only got better. They passed by a planet and it loomed large and overwhelming to their side. It was green and blue with small areas of brown.

"What are those colors," she asked, too taken by the new sights to even remember her anger.

"That's the terrain," he said, "Plants, water, soil. Those things are native to this system." He strapped himself in and ran a hand across his forehead. "Glad you're up. Thought it'd be a shame for you to miss the landing."

Her eyes were fixed out of the window, glittering with wonder as she watched the stars and meteors fly past. She was home. All of that struggle and fighting, the weeks she'd spent tucked into the crevice in the pit, staring into her own mother's dead eyes. Her mind jumped back to just before she'd gone to sleep. She'd been reduced to a shivering, heated ball in her seat until she could finally calm herself enough to simply get up and go to her sleeping chamber. He'd notified her that the bonding of bodies didn't require her permission at all, and the knowledge that he could complete all three bonds without her consent for any of them had plagued her mind deeply. Now, looking out on all of that beauty, each molecule seeming to have a life and mind of its own, everything else seemed to fall away.

"And there," he said as the next planet cleared their view, "Is Gloria." The next sight brought a crushing weight soaring from her shoulders. Gloria was huge, a large, thriving orb that grew closer with every passing second. It was green and blue and brown like the others but the colors were much more vibrant and the atmosphere, where the light of the sun touched it, glittered like a golden force field. Two moons orbited it; one was closer than the other, and smaller. Almost as if the smaller moon was a curious child of the larger, inching closer to the planet for a closer look.

Riddick had turned to look at her. The only sight he was interested in was that of her eyes lighting up at the sight of her home, the one thing she had that he'd never gotten. He slid his goggles back into place and let his mouth ease into that slight smile. Something on her face faltered and her eyes jumped to him. The light of mild fear glittered in their hazy depths. "What," he asked.

"I don't know," she said, regaining her steely composure, "I suppose some part of me still thinks something will go wrong."

"It'll be fine," he said, "I brought you this far. I'll be damned if I let somebody take this from you." She frowned and he kept his face fixed in her direction although his eyes were hidden behind his goggles and may have wandered elsewhere. "We both had a fucked up life. Thanks to me yours, is just a little bit worse off. But if either of us deserves this, its you."

"You're leaving right away," she asked. Her voice had softened slightly, so that he couldn't quite tell if she asked because she _wanted_ him to leave or because she was dreading his departure.

"No," he said, "Imam told me not to tell you until we got here, but he sent along some money for essentials. Apparently the man had a pretty large stash of credits. Should be enough to take care of you for about a month. I'll stay long enough to help you find shelter, but I'm gone right after." He turned back towards the window to watch as the ship fell into orbit around the world.

"Look," he started, callously, but followed it with an extensive pause, "Don't get all weak and soggy just because you're home. People still take advantage of you here, I'm sure." He had made his voice sink to its harsh depths again. "And don't let me find out you tried to bond with anyone else when I leave. I don't fuckin' share what's mine and I'll come back and have their fuckin' spine for breakfast. You understand?"

She frowned deeply at him. If she hadn't caught herself, she'd have blatantly cursed him out. "You just couldn't let us go in peace, could you?"

He turned away from her in mid sentence and pretended to ignore her presence. She sighed, angry again, and turned to watch the planet spinning in closer. Who was he to be mad? The bastard. "Landing us on the day side," he said. He shut the autopilot off and began plotting the landing course. The ship swung around on the night side, the planet engorged into a large black mass that swallowed their view.

It grew closer and closer, and as they shot around to the sunlit side, the ship plunged into the atmosphere. The ride became a bit more turbulent and Laramie was almost shaken from the seat. Riddick's arm suddenly across her stomach held her in place. "Put your seat belt on," he yelled over the roar of the ship. She fumbled clumsily for the straps and buckled them across her chest. He kept his arm there and she soon found herself very aware of the feeling of his arm, only the soft cloth of the dress separating it from the flesh of her stomach. She wanted to run her hands along his skin and let her fingers play along the lines of his muscles. Instead she wrenched a hand between his arm and her body and slowly pushed it away.

He took the arm back and looked at her, "You're gonna help me land."

Her eyes went wide, "Why?"

"No," he said sternly, "No questions. I'll take the steering gear, you're gonna take the landing gear. I'll switch out of auto and when I tell you to pull it back, pull it towards you as far as you can. Go it?" He didn't wait for a reply, simply pointed sharply at the landing gear on the control board between the two seats. He switched a few of the colorfully illuminated buttons off, unleashing three shrill beeps from the ship. They cleared the atmosphere and the ride smoothed out, but the combination of gravity, and the fast descent, gave the ship a heavy elevator effect that made their heads spin briefly. He flicked one more button off and the ship alerted him that autopilot was disabled, in a monotone robotic voice.

She turned her eyes from him to the window again briefly and watched all of that beautiful land coming up on them fast. The ship jerked and Riddick pulled the steering gear back towards him slowly, "Now!" She pulled the landing gear from its groove and down the hollowed out path made for it in the control board. His hand covered hers on the gear, stopping her from slipping it into the groove on the end of the path closest to her. The nose of the ship floated upwards, not by much, but enough to decrease the amount of ground they could see. He pulled the acceleration gear and forced her hand against the landing gear so that it stuck into the small groove. The ship slowed to a very gradual stop, jerking again and making a slight scraping sound.

He patted her hand away from the gear and reached over her to switch off the systems. A few extra lights flicked on behind them and the engine made a low whining noise as it shut off. He unbuckled his seatbelts and spun the pilot chair around but didn't stand. Instead he turned to look at Laramie, who'd remained immobile. "You comin' or not," he asked after a few long moments.

They sat for a while, him watching her, waiting for a reply, and her staring blankly at the control board. Something deep in her felt sure that this was just a dream that would shatter and fade to the waking sight of her still floating through space with the man beside her. Or worse, that it would all fall away and leave the desolate darkness of Hades unfolding before her eyes. She forced herself out of the pessimistic thoughts and sagged in the seat, releasing a tension she hadn't realized she'd held. Time to stop dreaming and being afraid to believe she was awake. This was her reality and she had too much left unaccomplished and unsolved to stay stuck in her reveries forever.

"Sorry," she said coldly and began to unbuckle herself. She didn't spin her chair around, she just stood and gazed out of the window at the things she was too short to see sitting down. The land stretched out as far as she could see. There were trees that parted to reveal a strip of sand, and just beyond that shimmered a very large body of water. The sky was blue, similar to the color the sky on Hades turned in reflection of the blue sun. But everything wasn't blue. It all held its own color, including the sun, which burned a pale yellow. There were things moving in the wind and other things, creatures, flying on the air in a wind of their own. White clouds marched across the sky in fluffy perfection.

The sound of the entry ramp opening turned her eyes to Riddick. He was standing at the top of the ramp with her bags hanging from his fingers by their straps. The sunlight fell in at his back and lay in bright streaks across the floor. She sauntered over to him and took the bags, sliding them on over her shoulders. For an instant they looked at each other and in that moment the anger she'd had towards him went cold. Looking up at him, getting ready to step foot onto an unfamiliar planet, one that housed a person who'd gone through a lot of trouble to have her killed, she began to understand him. She knew that the most immediate part of the road ahead was littered with troubles, and possibly bodies. But as she stared up into his face and watched it spread into that placid smile, as much as she'd been angry at him, she was glad to be stepping into it all with someone, anyone, that she knew. Because even in all of his cold unpredictability, she knew that she could count on Riddick to be Riddick.

His face crinkled into a sudden frown and he shifted his feet in annoyance. "You're cuttin' into my time with your staring contests, pixy," he spat. He turned into the light of the exterior and stomped down the ramp, exaggerating his clunky footsteps. She frowned after him before glancing back at the inside of the ship, and for a moment she could see it all laid out behind her in a blazing trail of chaos and carnage. From the moon rightfully named after hell, to the planet some called paradise, and the man who'd just stomped off, the one people regarded as a devil, was the only one by her side. If nothing else, it made for an interesting story. She turned into the sunlight and began her short venture into the new world, and all that dwelled on its surface.


	24. Author's Note

Author's Note

I just want to give a humble thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, subscribed, and added this story to his or her favorites. You guys are truly awesome. It's been quite an adventure, so far, and I've loved your feedback. This is the end of Under the Suns, because the title was _meant_ to refer to Hades. Although the sunlight seems to present itself at several opportune times in this story. Anyways, I feel like the next part of this story does not belong under that title and so I will end this here.

However, I'm pleased to tell you that as you are reading this, the sequel is already in progress. There were a lot of questions left unanswered in this to be answered in the next and I can't wait. So again I would like to thoroughly thank you all for your support and encourage you to hop on over to the sequel: Thicker Than Water.

I hope you enjoy,

NoirAngélique 


End file.
